Changed for Good
by Ella Kelly
Summary: Post Season 3. Izzie Stevens is given a second chance soon after realizing what she lost when she was 16. McStizzie family now. REVISED EPILOGUE!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fan fiction in forever and my first Grey's fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **_

Prologue:

The sound of a cart rattling on the other side of the wall woke Izzie Stevens from the sleep of one who was mentally and physically exhausted. She immediately recalled why she was mentally exhausted; Christina and Burke's wedding that wasn't. So why was she physically exhausted? Her eyes shot open as she felt the reason for her physical exhaustion stir on the soft bed beside her.

She let out an almost inaudible gasp as she recognized the tousled brown hair streaked with grey and the sleek muscular back that emerged from the fine white cotton sheet that covered what she knew to be one hell of an ass.

She, Dr. Isobel Stevens, surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital, was in bed with Dr. Mark Sloan, world-renowned plastic surgeon and playboy extraordinaire. She wasn't just in bed with him; she had had _sex_ with him. Crazy, drunken, fully satisfying sex. Multiple times.

What the hell was she thinking? First George, now McSteamy? George was married and Sloan was still hung up on Ms. Perfect Addison Forbes Montgomery. She really needed to change her choice in bed partners, preferably to men who weren't terminally ill or chronically in love with other people.

She didn't know what she was going to do about that, but she did know she had to get out of there. Gathering up her clothes, Izzie dressed and escaped before Sloan woke up.

_One Week Later_

"Sloan's gone!" Alex reported cheerfully has he entered the locker room. "Montgomery split and he hightailed it back to New York."

Izzie made some appropriate comment, then shut her locker and went to begin rounds. She didn't know why, but it felt like her heart was being cut into tiny little pieces. Mark hadn't been at the hospital since the Chief had chosen Derek over him and they had had sex. Really good sex. And she hadn't heard a word. She doubted he even remembered that they had had sex.

_One Month Later_

Izzie hadn't told anyone about her encounter with Mark. Meredith had been busy mothering Christina and trying to salvage her relationship with Derek. George was busy repeating his intern year and Alex was, well, Alex. Now, she was sitting in the bathroom she shared with Meredith, Alex, and Christina, staring at three different pregnancy tests. All of them read positive.

Meredith walked in then. She looked from the tests, to Izzie's big brown eyes that were clouded by tears.

"Who? When?" Meredith stammered.

"The night of the wedding. M-Mark," Izzie blubbered.

She, Dr. Isobel Stevens, former teen mother now Dr. Model, was having a baby. Mark Sloan's baby.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ella, move that little tushy! I've got to get to work!" Izzie urged her 4 year old. Izzie moved frantically around the kitchen of Meredith's old house, now hers, Ella's, Christina's and Alex's. Meredith and McDreamy had been married for the past 2 years and living in their new house on Derek's land. Izzie was now a full-fledged attending at Seattle Grace and today was her first day. She took a few months off when Ella was born, but she had caught up and completed her residency was a pediatric surgeon.

Just when Izzie was about to call for her daughter again, a bright blonde headed cherub clomped down the stairs. Elizabeth Anna Stevens was the perfect blend of her parents. She had Izzie's golden hair and sunny disposition mixed in with Mark's piercing blue eyes and persuasive nature. Her smile, like the rest of her, was a union of Mark and Izzie; it had all of Izzie's sweetness along with Mark's mischievousness.

Izzie loved her daughter. She loved watching her grow and play. She loved holding her when she slept and cuddling her when she had just awakened in the morning. She loved getting to enjoy every moment of her daughter's life. She was getting the chance with Ella she never had with Hannah. That thought still left her bitter, but she was mostly at peace with that issue now. Hannah knew she had a little sister and sent her cards on her birthday and Christmas, but they had never met.

"I'm ready, Mommy!" she announced importantly. "Uncle Alex helped me find my princess dress."

Meredith, Alex, Derek, and Christina had been indispensable to Izzie after Ella was born. Alex was Ella's favorite playmate and babysitter. Meredith and Derek "practiced" on her for when they finally decided to have kids. Ella's favorite pastime was to join Alex in giving Christina a hard time with practical jokes and well-placed comments.

"Great, sugar bear. Let's get in the car and go," Izzie replied, smiling indulgently while she herded the petite child out the door and into the car, with Alex close on their heels.

After making sure Ella was settled in the hospital day care center, Izzie got on the elevator to go to the locker. Right as the doors were about to close, a large, exquisitely shaped hand reopened them. Izzie froze, feeling something akin to horror as she recognized the man who stepped into the elevator next to her.

"Dr. Stevens," he acknowledged in his gravely, sexy voice.

She managed to reply just as the doors opened onto her floor.

"Dr. Sloan."


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow, this story has only been up for like 3 hours and I already have 10 reviews. This is the best response I've ever had to a story. Keep it up! As per many requests, this chapter is longer and more detailed. I've also lengthened the prologue and chapter 1, so if you haven't checked those out, please do.**_

Chapter 2

"What the hell is McSteamy doing back? Did you know he was coming back? Why did no one tell me that man was in the same hospital as me?" Izzie asked her friends as she blew into the locker room.

'Whoa, Iz, breathe," Meredith said, shooting Christina a guilty look. "We didn't tell you because we knew you'd react like this. Mark's not a bad guy. He and Derek are friends now, and he's offering him Head of Plastics again."

"You and McSteamy had some McSex five years ago, big deal," Christina said with her usual Christina-ness.

"Seriously?" Izzie and Meredith said together at her cavalier attitude.

"Ok, so you had some McSex which made a McBaby which is now a McBrat. He's still just a guy. Grow some and tell him he has a kid. You people are so melodramatic," she grumbled, charging out of the room leaving mild shock and disbelief in her wake.

"However crudely put, Christina's right, Iz," Meredith admitted. "Mark deserves to know that he has a daughter. Ella deserves a father. Mine was M.I.A. and look how I turned out. According to Derek, Mark's grown up. He's not the same cocky ass-hole he was five years ago. You're not the same you were five years ago." Izzie started to protest. "I know you claim you weren't attracted to him, but there had to be something there for you to have sex with him and make a baby with him. At least tell him, give him the option to be in her life or not."

Rolling her eyes, Izzie said, "I have patients."

"Dr. Shephard, Dr. Sloan is here to see you," the Chief of Surgery's secretary informed him.

"Show him in," Derek replied, getting up from behind the massive mahogany desk to greet his friend. Grinning, the two men engaged in a manly hug.

"So how does it feel to be back in Seattle?" Derek asked, indicating the overstuffed couch he kept by the large office window.

"Great. I saw Stevens on my way up. Are all of Grey's other cronies still here?" Mark asked non-chalantly.

"O'Malley didn't make it through the program either time, but the rest of them stuck around and are some of the best damned surgeons in the place. Mer's in neuro, Yang's cardio, Karev's OB/GYN, and Stevens is pediatrics."

Before Mark could comment, Derek's secretary popped in. "Dr. Shephard, the day care center called. Everyone else is in surgery and Ella's got a little fever, high enough that they can't keep her."

"Alright, Pat. Page Izzie. Can you go down and get her?" Derek asked.

"Who's Ella?" Mark asked, his brow wrinkling in a perplexed frown.

"She's Izzie Stevens' daughter. We all help out when we can," Derek said vaguely. "So, have you considered my offer?"

"I have, and I've decided to take you up on it. I couldn't ask for a better boss," Mark replied, grinning his devilish grin. "New York's boring. After less than a year here, any other hospital would seem tame. I miss the excitement and the staff dynamics."

"You know, once you, Burke, and Addie left, things calmed down quite a bit," Derek said slyly. The two friends discussed their ideas for the plastics department for several minutes until the door was opened by Pat and a golden haired sprite moved past her into the office.

"Hey, Ella-bella. I hear you aren't feelin' so hot," Derek said sympathetically, lifting the little girl to sit on his lap. Ella cuddled close as she said, "My throat is all scratchy and it hurts when I talk. Uncle Derek, where's Mommy? And who's he?"

"She's in surgery, sweetie. She'll be here as soon as she's done. This is Dr. Sloan. He's coming here to help us fix people who get hurt and need their faces or skin fixed. Can you introduce yourself to Dr. Sloan?"

"Nice to meet you, Docta Sloan. I'm Elizabeth Anna Stevens, I am 4 years old and I live with my mommy, Uncle Alex, and grumpy Aunt Christina in Aunt Meredith's old house," she chirped _a la_ Eloise although she sounded pitiful.

"You're a cute little munchkin, aren't you?" Mark chuckled. Ella nodded immodestly against Derek's chest. Drowsily, she poked her little thumb in her rosebud mouth and fell asleep. Derek and Mark talked for a few more minutes about work.

"Derek, whose Ella's father? She said her last name was Stevens," Mark asked abruptly.

"Izzie's never told me," Derek replied evasively, not exactly lying since Meredith was the one who told him, not Izzie. Before Mark could ask any other questions, Izzie breezed through the door.

"Oh my gosh, is she ok? What's wrong, Derek? They paged me and said she was sick, but that was it," Izzie rambled, rushing over to her little girl, not noticing Mark.

"Izzie, she's fine. I think she might have a little cold, which accounts for the fever, but she's fine," Derek reassured her. Ella slept through the whole thing. Mark couldn't suppress a little snigger at Izzie's fussing. _Typical Izzie_, he thought fondly. Those big brown eyes flew to meet the laughing blue ones of the slick plastic surgeon.

"Dr. Sloan. Nice to have you back at Seattle Grace," Izzie forced out. "Derek, would you mind if I have my other surgery rescheduled so I can take care of Ella?"

"Not at all. Take this little girl home and get her well. Mer and I will stop by to check on you later," he responded quickly, relinquishing the dead weight of the little girl. Izzie sent him a grateful look. After nodding good-bye to Mark, Izzie hurried out of the hospital.

_Mark's been near my baby. Mark's MET my baby. Mark is going to be staying here. My baby is technically Mark's baby. My friends think Mark needs to know that my baby is his. Mark wasn't too freaked out that my baby existed. He was smiling at her when I got there. Maybe it won't go too badly if I tell him. Next time I see him, I'll figure out a way to tell him._


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Before me and my tired little brain go to bed, I thought I'd leave you all w/ some good McStizzie family fluff. Enjoy and review!**_

Chapter 3

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"Coming!" Izzie called. Christina and Alex were working late and Meredith and Derek were supposed to come over, so she had to jog from the living room to the door. Ella was ensconced on the couch in her favorite pink down blanket watching _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Mer, why are you-" Izzie cut off when she saw that Meredith wasn't the one ringing her doorbell.

"Meredith and Derek got pulled into an emergency surgery, so I offered to stop by," Mark said sheepishly, his hands behind his back. Izzie just stared at him for a few minutes. "Can I come in?"

Mentally shaking her head, Izzie moved aside, "Sh-sure."

"How's Ella?" Mark asked.

"She's doing fine. She's watching her favorite movie right now w/ her blankie," Izzie said smiling fondly at the little head barely visible over the big couch cushions. Mark saw a talking clock chase a talking candelabrum across the screen.

"I brought her a 'get-well' present," Mark admitted sheepishly, pulling out a little stuffed golden retriever puppy with a soft pink silk bow around its neck.

"Dr. Sloan-"

"My name's Mark, Izzie," he said quietly.

"Mark, you didn't have to do that. Why did you do that? You barely know her," Izzie asked, a guilty lump forming in her throat.

"She's a cute kid. She seems to be the pet of the surgical wing, and something about her makes me want to be in her good graces," Mark said simply. "So is it ok if I give it to her?"

"Um, sure. Go ahead. Can I get you anything to drink or eat? I was just about to make some popcorn," Izzie offered politely.

"Um, I'll take any soda you've got and I wouldn't turn down a little popcorn," Mark said over his shoulder as he walked to the couch.

Izzie's gut clinched as she watched her daughter's father go over to her daughter and do what most people would consider to be father-daughter bonding over a stuffed dog and a movie.

"Hey Ella," Mark said softly, sitting by the little girls blankie covered feet.

"Hi, Docta Sloan. How come you're here? Where're Uncle Derek and Aunt Meredith?"

"They had to stay late to help someone who got hurt. They sent me to help you feel better. Since I'm new to this, I brought a friend to help me out," Mark said, putting the dog in Ella's lap.

Ella gasped happily. "Is she for me?!"

"Yup! I thought you could use a friend and she needed a little girl who would love her."

"I've always wanted a puppy, but Mommy and Uncle Alex say they work too much and Aunt Christina gets all grumpy and says dogs are just loud and smelly."

"Well, you seem like a girl with a pretty good imagination, so until the grown-ups cave in, you can pretend like she's a real puppy. What are you gonna name her?"

"She's gonna be Doc, because we live with a lot of doctas," Ella decided. "Do you wanna watch Belle with us? It's my favoritest movie."

"Sure. What's this about? I've never seen it before."

"Belle and her daddy live in this little town, only Belle doesn't like it. Her daddy is kinda weird, he invents stuff and he gets lost and finds the Beast's castle. The Beast holds him prisoner and Belle says she'll stay instead of her daddy 'cause he's so sick. Belle just started finding out about the magic in the castle," Ella explained frankly, reminding Mark of Izzie.

A few minutes later, Izzie quietly joined them with the soda and popcorn. Just as the movie ended, Ella dozed off. Izzie moved to take her upstairs, but Mark stopped her.

"Let me," he said softly. Nodding silently, Izzie allowed the rugged surgeon to carry her dainty little daughter upstairs with the little dog snuggled under her chin and her blankie dragging the stairs.

A few minutes later, Mark came back down the stairs to find Izzie straightening up the living room.

"You've got a great kid, Izzie Stevens. You've done well for yourself. You're a good mom and a good person. I used to be a really crappy person and I really came over to apologize for how I treated you before I left town."

"Ah, um, apology accepted?" Izzie stammered.

"Not sure?" Mark grinned his knee-melting grin. "G'night, Stevens. See you at work."

McSteamy was definitely still lurking under the surface of this new Mark. But Izzie liked the change. A lot. Too much. _Damn._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christina and Alex walked into the house moments after the door closed behind Mark.

"Why was McSteamy driving away from our house?" Christina asked. "Did you tell him about McBrat?"

"No, I didn't tell him about _Ella_. He met her this morning when the day care sent her to Shephard because she was sick. Derek and Meredith both got caught up at work and couldn't come check on her, so Mark came and brought her a present and watched Belle with her. He did… McDaddy things with her. He put her to bed. He even apologized for being a jerk before he left. So, now I feel like McCrap because I can't get the guts to tell him that that sweet, perfect, beautiful little girl is his. How do you tell a guy you've never even had a real relationship with that you got pregnant because you both had drunk, crazy sex five years ago? Answer that, Ms. First-in-my-class-at-Stanford," Izzie ranted, the emotions of the last few hours catching up with her.

Exchanging slightly stunned looks with Alex, Christina blinked at Izzie before responding. "You look him in the eyes and you say, 'Mark, you remember how we had sex before you left? Well, you left behind a little present and her name is Ella,' or something to that effect. _Just tell him!_ I hate drama and that's what waiting will create. _Drama!_ Drama, drama, drama, drama! I swear you people live for it. I'm going to bed."

After Christina stomped up the stairs, Alex met Izzie's gaze. "She's right, Iz. You've got to tell him. A guy deserves to know he's got a kid, especially one as great as Ella. She's the kind of daughter every guy would want. Just tell him." Giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, Alex followed Christina upstairs.

_Damn. I hate it when they're right._

Half an hour later, Izzie was knocking on the door of the penthouse suite at the Archfield Hotel. She had called Meredith and found out where Mark was staying. Mark Sloan opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of loose blue plaid cotton pajama pants.

"Izzie? What are you doing here? It's late, why aren't you at home asleep?"

"Um- may I come in?" Izzie asked, avoiding his sapphire stare.

"Sure," he replied, stepping to the side. Izzie immediately walked to the pristine white couch and sat down.

"I have something to tell you and I really need to get everything said. So I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen. Okay?" Izzie spewed.

"O-kay," Mark said, sitting in a chair opposite her. She sat and stared at him for a few minutes, tears misting her eyes. Taking her trembling hands in his, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Izzie, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's just as it should be or at least it should be once I tell you what I have to tell you," Izzie said, taking a deep breath to brace her before launching into the speech she'd been rehearsing in her head since she saw him in the elevator that morning. "You may not remember this, but right after the wedding that wasn't, we both got plastered and had sex. A lot of sex. A lot of really, really good, fun sex. And sometime during all of that sex, we forgot to use protection. A month after you left, I found out I was pregnant with your baby. Our baby."

"My baby? What are you-? Ella is my daughter? My little girl?" he asked incredulously. Tears were streaming out of Izzie's big brown eyes as she nodded tremulously.

"You're her daddy, Mark."

_**A/N: Too soon? I felt I needed to get it out of the way so some McStizzie relationship building could commence and Mark could get to be all sweet McDaddy. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Keep the input coming. If you have any special requests for family scenes or story lines, let me know.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but it covers a lot of emotions and issues, so I'm hoping you'll forgive me. Please keep the reviews and suggestions coming. **_

Chapter 5

"I'm a daddy? I'm a daddy!" he whispered happily as if he was testing out the phrase before getting up to pace, trying to wrap his brain around the whole thing. After a few minutes of pacing and looking deep in thought he stared at Izzie. "You've been raising my little girl by yourself for over 4 years? Why? Most women would just have an abortion in your position. Addison did. Not that I'm complaining, because Ella is a great kid and I'm really, really glad you kept her, but why?"

"I could never have an abortion and adoption wasn't an option. I… I had a baby when I was 16. I gave her up for adoption because I knew I couldn't give her the life she deserved. I know it was the right thing, but a part of me always regretted that. She's 16 now and when she was 11 I saved her life by giving her my bone marrow. A month later, I conceived another baby and I knew that I wanted to keep it, no matter what. I was a responsible adult with a good job and a good support system. I love my daughter, _our _daughter, more than anything and I thank God every day that I have her."

He paced some more and thought some more."Does she know that I'm her daddy? Has she asked why she doesn't have a daddy?"

"She doesn't know that you are her daddy. She just knows that she has a daddy, but he couldn't be with her because he lived too far away for mommy to tell him about her. She's been fine with that answer so far. Derek and Alex have been great with her, so she doesn't absolutely have to have a father figure. Before I tell her that you're her daddy, I want you to really think about this. Once I tell her, she is going to automatically worship and adore you. The adoration of a four year old comes with the responsibility of being there, of being all in. The first time you don't show up to a birthday party or a play date, she'll be ok. A second time and she'll be hurt. A third time and she'll be devastated. My dad, Meredith's dad, and Christina's real dad were all M.I.A. and we've all had issues because of that. I don't want that for my daughter, so you have to decide whether you want to be a 'daddy' or a guy who happens to have a daughter he isn't involved with," Izzie rambled helplessly. For an indeterminable amount of time, Mark sat down with his head in his hands, breathing deeply and sighing heavily every so often.

"Izzie, Ella's not – I've gotten a woman pregnant before," Mark said softly, his voice raw with emotion. "Before she came out here, Addison was pregnant with my baby. She decided she didn't want it, that I wasn't someone who could be a good father. She didn't give me a chance. She was supposed to love me, but she wouldn't give me a chance at being a father." His frustration made his voice grow louder and remembered pain contorted his handsome features. "Every day since she told me she'd had an abortion, I've wanted a baby. I've wanted to know how it felt to have another human being love me unconditionally and look to me for love and support. I had lousy parents. I was a really shitty person for a long time, but I'm not anymore. I've grown up. I'm in Seattle to stay. I want a chance to be a good father. I want to be there for my kid the way my parents were never there for me. You're a great mom and I don't want to step on your toes, but I want to help raise my daughter, _our_ daughter."

Izzie studied his deep blue eyes. She read desperation, hurt, and a glimmer of hope mingled with absolute sincerity.

_He really means this. Mark Sloane, Dirty Mistress-in-Chief, playboy, all-around badass, wants to be a good daddy. The kind of daddy my little girl deserves. He's just told me something really big and really personal. He's staying around. He's changed._ Izzie smiled warmly. Mark gave her a tenuous smile in return.

"You really want to do this?" Izzie asked. "You really want to do the whole McDaddy thing. Birthday parties, school plays, bedtime stories, skinned knees, boyfriends, learning to drive, the whole nine yards?"

Mark went and paced some more. He felt it in his gut. He already loved this little girl. This perfect, golden-haired little angel that he and Izzie had created would look at him and expect him to take on the world for her and in that instant he knew that he would walk through the fires of hell for Elizabeth Anna Stevens… Elizabeth Anna Sloan.

"I really want to do this. I want to be there when she loses her first tooth, when she starts kindergarten, when she gets her ears pierced. I want to be the one who comforts her when some jerk breaks her heart. I want to try to be the best McDaddy in the world."

"We'll tell her tomorrow night. Be at my house at six. I'll cook her favorite foods and we'll tell her together," Izzie said firmly, more tears spilling down her cheeks, happy tears.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here's what you've all been waiting for. Keep the reviews coming and let me know what you want to see happen. Extra sprinkles go to Gravepine and SeattleGraceHosptial for their many reviews and wonderful comments.**_

Chapter 6

Mark rang Izzie's doorbell at exactly six the next night. He carried two little bouquets of baby pink roses. He heard little feet running on hard wood floor just before the door was flung open and Ella's shining face was smiling up at him.

"Hi, Docta Sloan!" she chirped.

"Hi, Ella! How are you feeling today?" he asked, kneeling down on one knee so he was on eye level with the little girl.

"Oh, I'm all better. Uncle Alex gave me some special magic juice today and I feel _much_ betterer. Guess what Docta Sloan!"

"What?"

"Mommy fixeded all of my favoritest foods for dinner. We gets to have homemade chicken strips, mashed 'tatas, been beans, rolls, and Mommy's special chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. I helped put the frosting on," she said importantly.

"That makes me hungry just thinking about it. Oh, this is for you," he said, presenting one of the bouquets to her with a flourish.

"For me? Oh, thank you, Docta Sloan! They're so pretty! Look, Mommy! Look what Docta Sloan bringed me," Ella exclaimed as her mother joined them in the entry hall.

"Those are beautiful, sugar bear. Let's let Dr. Sloan come in. You need to go wash your hands, dinner's ready," Izzie instructed. Mark followed her into the kitchen.

"Seems the florist made up an extra bouquet. I seem to recall you share Ella's fondness for pink," Mark remarked casually, holding out the other bouquet. Smiling softly, she took the flowers from him.

"Thank you, Mark. Are you still sure about this?" she asked, concern clouding her smooth features as she put the flowers in water.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Mark assured her. "Now, what can I help with?"

"Umm, you can grab the ketchup and the ranch dressing out of the fridge and take the 'been beans' to the table."

After grabbing the items he was instructed to grab, Mark followed Izzie over to the dinning nook where Ella was waiting patiently.

"How was your day, Mark?" Izzie asked conversationally after they had started eating.

"It was good. I mostly spent the day reacquainting myself with the plastics team and getting up to date on the current cases. How was yours?"

"It was good. Alex had the day off, so I was able to go in. I've got my first major surgery in a few days, so I'm getting ready for that."

"Where are Alex and Christina? I thought they lived here too."

"Uncle Alex said he had a hot date and Aunt Christina said she was a work-a-holic and was going to be at the hospital," Ella informed him.

"What did you and Uncle Alex do today?" Mark asked his daughter.

"After he gave me the magic juice we watched Dora and Backyardigans. Then we ate mac and cheese cause that's all he can cook and we played with my dollies. When Mommy got home I was her sous chef."

"Sounds like you had a busy day. I've heard of Dora, but what in the world are Backyardigans?" Mark asked. For the rest of the meal, Ella explained about her TV shows and the stories about her dollies, who were all sick with some sort of dramatic ailment.

After Mark and Izzie had cleared and washed the dishes, they sat down to talk to Ella.

"Ella, there's something I need to tell you," Izzie started. "You remember how I told your daddy lived too far away for me to tell him about you? Well, he's back in Seattle."

"He is?" she asked, a spark of excitement in her impish blue eyes mixed with a lot of confusion.

"Yes, he is and he's sitting right in this room," Izzie said, a smile tugging at her lips.

For a brief moment, Ella glanced around the kitchen to make sure there was no one else in the room. The only people she saw were her mommy and Dr. Sloan.

"Docta Sloan is my daddy? Seriously?" she asked. Mark held his breath, waiting for the little girl to process this revelation. Was this really the right thing to do? Is she too young to understand this?

"Seriously, sugar bear. Now that he's working at Seattle Grace, he can be your daddy. Is that ok?"

"Yes!!! I get to have a daddy!!!!" Ella squealed, jumping down from her chair to crawl into Mark's lap and wrap her little arms tightly around his neck. Izzie watched as Mark held their daughter and cried.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Again, thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Please continue. It helps motivate me to update faster. As always, suggestions are welcome. Warning: This chapter is full of lots of McDaddy fluff : ) P.S. This is the longest chapter yet. YAY!**_

Chapter 7

"Daddy? Why are you crying? Are you sad that you're my daddy?" Ella asked, patting her father's back. He just held her tighter, with infinite tenderness.

Seeing that Mark was at a loss for words, Izzie helped him out even though she was blinking back tears of her own. "No, sugar bear, he's very happy that he's your daddy. Sometimes when people are happy, they cry. Just give him a few minutes to get it all out and then he'll be fine."

Shooting Izzie a grateful look, Mark took several deep breaths before pulling back and looking into his daughter's expectant face.

"Do you have any questions you want to ask me or Mommy?" he asked.

"Yup. How come you lived so far away that Mommy couldn't tell you about me?"

"Well, when you were… made, I had a pretty big hole in my heart because someone I thought I loved hurt me. So I went back to New York where I grew up and worked really hard to fix my heart. Once my heart was fixed, Uncle Derek convinced me that I needed to live in Seattle. When I got here, your mommy came to see me as soon as she could to tell me that we had a precious little girl who needed a daddy," Mark explained gently.

"Do you have a mommy and daddy, Daddy?"

"Well, um…I have a daddy, but he and I don't talk very much," Mark replied, slightly baffled.

"So I have a grampa? What happened to your mommy?"

"My mommy died when I was 10, so it's just been me and your grandpa ever since then. He works a lot."

"Is he a docta too?"

"Yes, he is. He fixes people's hearts like Aunt Christina. He lives in New York. I'll have to call him and tell him all about his beautiful little granddaughter," Mark said, mentally shuddering as he anticipated his old-school father's reaction to the news.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Nope, although Uncle Derek has always been like my brother because we've known each other so long. I always wanted a brother or a sister though."

"Are you gonna live with us now?" Ella asked eagerly.

"Where do you suggest I sleep?" Mark asked, chuckling. "There aren't any rooms left for me with your mom, Uncle Alex, Aunt Christina and you living here."

"We could kick Aunt Christina out," Ella suggested hopefully. "She's always grumpy and calls me McBrat even though I tol' her to stop it."

"Sorry, baby, but I can't do that to poor Aunt Christina," Mark said stifling a laugh.

"You could sleep with Mommy," Ella pointed out. "On T.V., mommies and daddies sleep in the same bed."

Blushing and exchanging a slightly flustered look with Mark, Izzie answered, "Well, those mommies and daddies are married. Your mommy and daddy aren't, but we love you just the same. Daddy can't live with us, but you can visit him anytime you want and whenever he isn't working, I bet he'll help take care of you and play with you."

"But I want him to live with us! I promise to be very good and eat all my veg'bles and go to bed when I'm 'upposed to and keep my room clean. Please live with us, Daddy," Ella pleaded.

"Aw, princess, Daddy would love to live with you, but right now your mommy and I need to get used to sharing you and get to know each other again," Mark said gently, hugging Ella close. "And I promise that I'll see you so much you won't even notice I don't live here."

"What if there are monsters in my closet and unner my bed? Mommy's not strong enough to scare them," Ella confided.

"Well," Mark said, pretending confusion. "I guess I'll have to scare them away before I leave. And if I'm not here to scare them away, I bet Uncle Alex can. And if he's too much of a wimp, I can guarantee you that there isn't a single monster who isn't terrified of your Aunt Christina."

Ella broke into a fit of giggles at that idea.

"Speaking of monsters under the bed, it's time for you to take a bath and go to bed," Izzie said sternly.

"Can Daddy help you get me ready for bed tonight? That way he can learn for when you gots to work," Ella reasoned.

"I think that is an excellent idea. Let's go," Izzie said, flashing a bright smile at her daughter. Rather than setting Ella down so she could climb the stairs herself, Mark retained his hold on his daughter and proudly carried her up to the bathroom.

"Since it's been such a special night, do you want to pick one of Mommy's bubble baths?" Izzie asked as she helped Ella out of her favorite pink skirt and shirt.

"Hmm…can I use the sugar cookie?" Ella asked hopefully.

"You bet," Izzie said, retrieving the desired bubble bath from under the sink.

"How can one woman have so many different bubble baths?" Mark asked after seeing the row after row of bubble bath that inhabited the cabinet under the sink. Izzie looked up from running water in the claw-foot tub to smile guiltily at him.

"It's the one treat I indulge myself in. I love food-scented body stuff. After being on-call for 48 hours, it's great to come home and take a hot bath that smells like chocolate or mint or whatever I'm in the mood for at that time," Izzie confessed. Giving her his McSteamy smirk, Mark helped their daughter into the frothy bubble bath. Giggling in delight, Ella grabbed a rubber ducky out of the mesh sack hanging on the wall by the tub and made it dive in and out of the mountains of bubbles.

Mark sat on the toilet and watched Izzie bath Ella. Ella was so tiny and delicate. It stole his breath and tore at his heart to think of anything or anyone hurting her. If anyone did to her what he had done to Izzie, he knew he'd pound him into ground beef. Izzie. She had matured so much. It warmed his heart to see the easy rapport between her and their daughter. Ella obviously thought her mother hung the moon and the stars. After Izzie had scrubbed Ella clean, he held the fluffy pink towel as she lifted the slippery little girl out of the tub and cocooned her in it. Tickling her, Mark carried his daughter to the room Izzie led him to.

Ella's bedroom was small and plain, but the dresser overflowed with pictures of his daughter and her mismatched family and the toy box overflowed with dolls and stuffed animals.

With Izzie's help, Ella's hair was brushed and her pink night gown was buttoned within minutes. Then, Ella and Izzie knelt by the bed. Looking at Mark, Ella motioned for him to join them.

"Now I lay me down to sleep," she prayed in her soft little voice. "I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. And God bless Uncle Alex, and Aunt Christina, and Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek and everybody at the hospital. Most 'specially bless Mommy and Daddy, because I love them mostest. Amen."

After the little prayer was finished, Mark lifted Ella into bed and tucked the covers snuggly around her. Before Ella could say anything, Izzie picked Doc up from where she had fallen on the floor and tucked the little dog in with the girl.

"Daddy, don't forget to check for monsters," Ella urged. Mark then made a big show of checking under the bed and in the closet.

"Nope, no monsters in this room," he assured her as he returned to kneel by her bed opposite Izzie.

"Daddy, do you love me?" Ella whispered.

"Of course I do, princess," Mark said, his voice catching in his throat.

"How much?"

"I love you all the way to the stars and back," Mark replied tenderly.

"That's a lot," Ella said solemnly. "I love you, Daddy. I love you, Mommy."

"We love you, too, sugar bear. Good night," Izzie said, kissing Ella's forehead.

"Good night, princess. I'll see you tomorrow," Mark promised, kissing Ella's forehead as well.

Mark stopped by the door after Izzie turned the light out. The glow of a little fairy shaped night light provided just enough light for Mark to see Ella's little face relaxed in the peaceful slumber of a well-loved child.

"She's so perfect, Izzie. I can't thank you enough for allowing me to be a part of her life," Mark whispered.

"She needs you, Mark. And I think you need her too."

"I think you're right. Well, I think I better head back to my hotel. I'll see you tomorrow?" Mark said as he headed down the stairs towards the front door.

"Yea. If you want, you can get Ella out of the nursery and have lunch with her," Izzie suggested.

"That would be great," Mark said with a small smile. "G'night, Izzie."

"Good night."


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Here's another long one for you. It's mostly transition stuff, setting up some future events. Hopefully I'll add more tomorrow. Keep the reviews coming!**_

Chapter 8

By the time Mark walked into his hotel room, he was emotionally exhausted. After a quick shower, he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep with visions of his little girl dancing in his head. He woke up at 4:30, however, and couldn't get back to sleep. After bracing himself for several minutes, Mark grabbed his cell phone from the night stand and scrolled through his phone book until he found the number he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he pushed 'send.'

"Hello?" a gruff voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Dad," Mark said.

"Mark? Is that you?"

"Yea, Dad. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" his dad replied, sounding confused.

"I'm… great actually. I was calling to let you know that Derek offered me my old job in Seattle and I accepted."

"What was wrong with your practice in New York?"

"New York was great, Dad, but Seattle Grace is on its way to being the top facility in the country and Derek needs the best and I'm the best. There's a lot of room for me to grow as a surgeon here and I have good friends here."

"Well, if that's what you want," his dad said in a tone implying that he was unsatisfied with this decision. "Was there anything else?"

"Yea, actually there was. Um, right before I left Seattle, I had… God, one night stand makes it sound so sordid, but it's the best way to describe it. I had a one-night stand with a resident here and I ran into her when I got back. We got to talking and apparently during that night, I got her pregnant."

"Pregnant? How could you be so irresponsible?"

"It just happened, Dad. Anyway, she kept the baby. You have a 4 year old granddaughter," Mark said proudly.

"How do you know this kid is yours? The girl could have been with any number of men around that time," his dad protested.

"Dad, Izzie's not like that. And you just have to look at Ella's big blue eyes and her smirk to know she's mine."

"Ella?"

"Yea, that's her name. Elizabeth Anna Stevens, called Ella for short."

"Why did this-Izzie was it?- not tell you about the child before now?" the elder Sloan demanded indignantly.

"Dad, when I knew Izzie before, I was a real asshole. I treated women like they were shirts, going through one a day. That night with Izzie helped me grow up. She is one of the most genuine people I've ever known and she raised our little girl to be just as good, sweet, and generous as she is."

"Did you say the girl's last name was Stevens? Why doesn't your daughter have your last name?"

"I don't know, Dad. I guess because it was easier if Ella had Izzie's last name. Less complications and explanations for day care and stuff. I'll talk to Izzie about getting it changed soon. The main reason I called was because I was hoping you might be able to come out here and meet Ella. Izzie's parents are gone, so you're her only grandparent and I wanted to offer you the chance to be a better grandparent than you were a parent," Mark said tersely, annoyed and pissed off by his father's obvious lack of enthusiasm about Ella. The silence between the two men was deafening for several minutes.

"I'll see what I can do, Mark. I've got several major surgeries coming up, so I'm not making any promises," his dad said reluctantly.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll talk to you later," Mark said softly before hanging up the phone. Feeling inexplicably defeated, Mark rested his aching head in his hands. His father never ceased to make him feel like he couldn't do anything right. When he had gotten into Columbia Med, it was "what about Harvard?" When he had gotten into the top internship program on the east coast, it was "that's nice." When he had chose to go into plastics, it was, "plastics, bah! You should be a cardiothoracic surgeon. Plastics is a cop out!" He could never be the son Grayson Sloan wanted or thought he deserved.

By the time lunch rolled around, it was all Mark could do not to run all the way to the day care center. He needed to be around something pure, innocent and sweet. He had spent the morning examining rich, shallow women who wanted to have some part or the other of their bodies replaced or enhanced, all while flirting and propositioning him.

A second after he walked into the day care center, a little blur of blonde hair and pink cotton barreled into his knees.

"Daddy! Mommy said you might take me to lunch. Is that why you're here?" Ella asked excitedly.

"You bet, princess," Mark said, scooping her up. "But first I need a big hug from my favorite girl."

Happy to oblige, Ella squeezed Mark's neck with all the strength she had in her little arms. "Mmm, thanks, baby girl. You ready to eat?"

"Yup. I _love_ the pizza in the hospital cafeteria."

"What's your favorite kind of pizza?" he asked as they walked down the corridors to the cafeteria.

"I like pepperoni, but cheese is my absolute _favorite_. What about you?"

"Cheese is probably the best, but I'm a guy, so I'll eat anything."

"Uncle Alex eats his with lots of yucky stuff like andovies and onions and pineapples. Aunt Christina says he's gonna have bad cholesterol before he's 40. Daddy, what's cholesterol?"

Mark proceeded to answer her question as they got their pizza and drinks. Ella led the way through the busy cafeteria out onto the patio where she spotted her mommy eating with Alex, Meredith, Christina, and Derek. Two chairs were empty at the end of the table closest to Izzie and Derek.

"Look, Daddy, Mommy saved us seats!" Ella said excitedly.

"Hey, Mark," Derek greeted his friend. "Hey Ella-bella."

"Hi, Uncle Derek. Me and Daddy are eatin' pizza for lunch!" Ella chirped happily.

"Daddy?" Derek asked, lifting one eyebrow at Mark and Izzie.

"I can't believe Grey didn't tell you," Mark said, sending Meredith a smirk.

"It's Shepherd, and I didn't tell him so he wouldn't have to lie to you," Meredith mumbled sullenly.

"I know, baby," Derek said soothingly. "So, Mark Sloan is a daddy. Who would have guessed?"

"He's the best Daddy, Uncle Derek. He gave me a stuffed puppy and helped Mommy get me ready for bed last night and scared away all the monsters from my closet and unner my bed," Ella said proudly.

"He did? Well, that sounds like a pretty good Daddy to me," Derek said, pretending to be suitably impressed.

"Guess what, Aunt Christina," Ella taunted. "Daddy said that you were so grumpy that all the monsters would be afraid of you."

"All that matters is that you're afraid of me, McBrat," Christina said.

"Daddy, tell Aunt Christina I'm not McBrat," Ella pouted.

"Yang, be nice to my kid. You're more of a McBrat sometimes than she is," Mark defended.

"Shut up, McSteamy," Christina mumbled.

"So I guess I can retire as chief munchkin-sitter and monster-scarer, huh, Sloan?" Alex asked, winking at Ella.

"Looks that way," Mark said, smiling softly down at his daughter, feeling some of the fatigue of the day drain away at the light-hearted banter and camaraderie of the table. After lunch, Izzie and Mark both walked Ella back to day care. Once Ella had joined her friends for naptime, Izzie drew Mark over to one of the chic square couches in the lobby.

"Is everything alright, Mark? You looked a little beaten down when I saw you earlier," Izzie said, concern furrowing her brow.

"Yea, I'm ok, I guess. I told my dad about Ella this morning over the phone and he was his usual self, so my day didn't start off too well. It proceeded to get worse as the usual parade of insipid plastic surgery addicts came through this morning," Mark explained, weariness heavy in his voice.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Izzie consoled softly. "What time are you done today?"

"Umm, probably around 4. What about you?"

"I'm on until 6. Why don't you take Ella and go to the park or something. Get your mind off stuff," Izzie suggested.

"Yea. Maybe I'll let her introduce me to all those dolls she was telling me about last night," Mark said with a ghost of his usual smile. Izzie gave him a warm, reassuring smile before heading off to check on her patients. Ella and Izzie were some of the best medicine he could ever prescribe for a reformed self-indulgent rogue.


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Here's the longest update yet. I'm slowly working my way into bringing up some conflict, but I don't want the happy family thing to be ruined too soon. Keep the reviews coming!**_

Chapter 9

When Izzie finally dragged herself into the house, she was greeted with the smells of a home-cooked meal and laughter. She had lost a patient that afternoon, a little boy with a heart defect. She knew she shouldn't take it this hard after so many years, but it still killed her to lose a patient, especially a little kid. It made her want to rush home and cuddle Ella close to her. She followed the noise to the kitchen. Mark was stirring something on the stove, grinning, Ella was sitting on a stool at the island chattering away, and Alex was slicing a loaf of Italian bread.

"Mommy! You're home!" Ella cheered. It felt good to be welcomed home so enthusiastically every day.

"Hey, sugar bear. What's going on in here?" Izzie asked, kissing her daughter's forehead before collapsing on the stool next to her.

"Daddy is fixing dinner and Uncle Alex is doing the only cooking he can because he wants to be helpful," Ella replied.

"Daddy is fixing dinner? Why is Daddy fixing dinner?" Izzie asked, looking perplexed. "Does Daddy even know how to cook?"

"Yes, Daddy knows how to cook," Mark retorted indignantly. "I'm a single guy living in the 21st Century. And I'm fixing dinner because Karev told me you had a rough day, so I thought I'd make it easier on you by cooking dinner. Little Bit and Alex decided to pitch in the best they could."

"Well then, thank you," Izzie said sincerely. "What are we having?"

"We're having some of my grandmother's marinara sauce over ziti, sprinkled with freshly grated Parmesan cheese, a salad, and garlic bread. I also picked up some tiramisu for dessert. Perfect comfort foods, that should be ready after you help Little Bit get washed up and splash some water on your face."

"You don't need any help?"

"We got it covered, Iz. You take care of the munchkin," Alex said.

Dinner was a pleasant meal, filled with talking and laughter. After they finished, Mark and Alex cleared off the table. Izzie was about to help them when they sent her twin looks that said "what the hell do you think you're doing?" Holding up her hands in surrender, Izzie picked Ella up and went to watch a movie in the living room.

MIMIMIMI

When Mark joined them in the living room half an hour later, Ella was sound asleep, cuddled on her mother's lap.

"Looks like you wore her out," Izzie said softly.

"Yea, I guess I did," Mark replied just as softly, brushing a curl away from his daughter's cheek, his blue eyes examining her small face tenderly. "Tell ya what, Izzie. Why don't you go upstairs, run a nice hot bubble bath, light some candles, and relax for a little while. I'll put Ella to bed and meet you back down here. There're some things I need to talk to you about. Nothing bad, but just details I'd like to get out of the way."

Nodding her agreement, Izzie smiled softly as Mark gently lifted their daughter from her lap and followed them up the stairs.

"Daddy?" Ella mumbled.

"Yea, princess. I'm gonna put you to bed, ok?" Mark murmured, cuddling her closer to his chest.

"Mmmhmm. Don't forget to check for monsters," Ella said sleepily.

"I won't."

Izzie watched them disappear into Ella's bedroom before retreating to the bathroom. As she soaked in the dim bathroom, Izzie thought about the last few days. When she first heard Mark was back, she had been terrified. A million different, horrible, terrifying scenarios had run through her head. She saw Mark being mad enough to take her to court for custody. She saw him finding out about Ella and refusing to be a part of her life. She saw many more things, yet he was here in her house, putting their daughter to bed after cleaning up the kitchen from a dinner he had cooked for them. Never in a million years would she have imagined that.

Not only was Mark Sloan proving to be a great father, but he was also showing extreme potential as a genuinely nice guy. She liked nice guys. She hadn't really dated since finding out that she was pregnant. She missed dating. She missed getting ready, putting on make-up, shaving her legs, picking out a cute outfit, the whole nine yards. Mark made her want to go on a date- with him. They didn't have that sort of relationship; they had never had that sort of relationship, but she was beginning to think she might want to. Mentally shaking her head, she let out a humor-less laugh. This was just a natural reaction to learning how to co-parent with a very attractive, very charming man who happened to also be caring and compassionate to boot.

MIMIMIMI

Almost an hour after Mark had put his daughter to bed, Izzie came into the living room. She was wearing pink plaid pajamas and her hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. She looked like a young college student rather than a 32-year-old mother of a four year old. She looked beautiful. Mark mentally shook his head.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Izzie asked.

"Well, as big of a jerk as my dad is, he made some good points today when we talked. Well, one good point, any ways. Who is listed as Ella's father on her birth certificate?" Mark said quickly.

"Well, you are, of course," Izzie said. "I hadn't been with anyone else and I wanted Ella to have a father, even if it was just a name on a piece of paper. I guess I had hoped you'd come back one day. And here you are."

"Yea, here I am," Mark said with a smile. "So is her last name documented as Stevens or Sloan?"

"Umm…well," Izzie said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "It's Sloan, but she goes by Stevens because it was easier to explain."

Mark smiled with pleasure at this revelation. "Would it be ok if she started going by Sloan now?"

"Yea, I think that would be a good idea," Izzie said. They sat in silence fore a few minutes.

"God, Iz, I've missed so much of her life. I swore to myself if I ever became a father I wouldn't miss a single thing in my kid's life, but I have," Mark said heavily. Seeing Izzie's face contort in regret, he rushed to explain. "Oh, Izzie, I don't blame you for not telling me. I wasn't exactly around or the best guy to want as your daughter's father at the time, but I am now. I just wish I knew more about her than the fact that she loves pink, and Dora, and has hypochondriac dolls. What did she weigh when she was born? Did she breast feed? Was she a good baby or did she cry a lot? When did she learn to walk and talk? That's stuff dads are supposed to know, right?"

"I figured you'd have those questions at some point," Izzie said with a mischievous smile. Getting up from the couch, she went over to the T.V. cabinet and pulled out a huge scrapbook. "I've made this over the years for Ella, but also for you. Everyone laughs at me, but I take pictures of everything and save anything I think is important."

Mark gently took the huge tome from Izzie and opened it. On the first page was a picture of a wizened looking newborn.

"That's her first picture. She weighed 6 pounds, 7 ounces, and was 17 inches long," Izzie said, sitting next to him.

"How long were you in labor? Who was there with you?"

"I was in labor for about 14 hours. Meredith and Alex were with me the whole time. I went into labor in the middle of dinner. And before you ask, yes, I did breast feed, but only for the first two months. After that I had to wean her so I could go back to work."

Mark turned the page and was met by a page that said "Before and After." On one side was a picture of a _very_ pregnant, very beautiful Izzie, and on the opposite page was a picture of Izzie and baby Ella in the hospital. Izzie looked like a Madonna, her golden curls framing her face as she held the baby close to her face. Blushing, Izzie quickly turned the page. After a few pages, they came to a picture of Alex holding baby Ella's hands as she practiced taking a tentative step.

"She was about 9 months old when she managed to walk on her own, but she didn't talk until she was 14 months. Her first word was 'baby.' I knew she had inherited a bit of her father's ego," Izzie said slyly. "Overall, she was a very good baby. Except for a few issues when she was teething, she didn't cry a lot. By the time she was a month old, she was sleeping through the night, much to the relief of Alex and Christina."

They continued through the book, Izzie telling little anecdotes about certain pictures. Mark got a big kick out of a picture of Ella smearing birthday cake all over Derek and Alex at her 2nd birthday party. When they finished, Mark sighed. "I missed a lot, but I won't miss anything else, I promise you that Izzie."

"I never thought to ask before, but are you okay with the fact that Alex and Derek were sort of stand-in dads while you weren't around?" Izzie asked guiltily.

"A part of me is bugged by it, especially about Derek, but I'm also really glad that if I couldn't be there, my best friend was, making sure my little girl had someone to turn to if she needed to."

"He's her godfather, you know, and Meredith is her godmother."

"You've created a great family for our daughter, Iz," Mark said hoarsely.

"Right down to dirty Uncle Sal, Alex," Izzie laughed.

"Oh, I wanted to see what kind of schedule you wanted to work out for picking Ella up," Mark said.

"Well, we've both got crazy schedules, so why don't we just talk every morning and see how things go. Have you looked into getting an apartment or a house, yet?"

"Nope, but it's on the agenda for the next few weeks. I was thinking I'd let Ella help me pick it out, since she'll have to be there some of the time," Mark replied.

"She'll like that," Izzie said, right before yawning.

"Wow, it's late," Mark said. "You should go to bed and I should head back to the hotel. I'll see you guys in the morning?"

Still yawning, Izzie nodded and followed him to the door.

"Hey, Iz?" Mark said before she closed the door. "Thanks, you know, for showing me the book and telling me about my daughter… and for giving her a family."

"You're welcome," Izzie murmured with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night."


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: This is shorter, but it's an important chapter to get the rest of the story rolling **_

Chapter 10

Mark, Izzie, and Ella fell into a comfortable pattern over the next few months. Mark still hadn't found the perfect house, so he spent most of his free time with Ella at Izzie's house. He and Izzie had become comfortable friends with their daughter as common ground. Izzie was still wrestling with it, but the fact was, she was beginning to fall in love with Mark. Every day he showed that he was no longer McSteamy. He was now Dr. Mark Sloan, all-star reconstructive plastic surgeon and world-class dad. At first, Izzie felt a little slighted by her daughter's adoration of her father, but once Mark had been around a few weeks she realized that nothing had really changed between her and Ella. Ella just had someone else to love.

One day, almost two months after Mark's advent in Seattle, Izzie walked into the house to find Mark sitting at his laptop with Ella on his knee, both of them looking intently at whatever was on the screen.

"What's going on here?" Izzie asked, kissing Ella's head before joining them on the couch.

"We have been house shopping, and we have decided that we should just buy some land and build our own because nothing is good enough for us, right, Little Bit?"

"Right, Daddy. Daddy just e-mailed the man who designed Uncle Derek's house and told him what we want," Ella said proudly.

"Where exactly are you going to build this house?" Izzie asked.

"We're going to build it on a piece of land Derek's selling me on Bainbridge Island. That way we can have a big yard for Ella to play in and room to get a dog if we want to. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a pretty good idea," Izzie said, smiling at them. Mark's breath always caught when she gave him that uninhibited smile. She was looking especially beautiful and light-hearted today.

"How was work?" Mark asked.

"It was good. I was able to figure out what was wrong with the Landry baby and we operated, so she should make a full recovery," Izzie said proudly. "How was yours?"

"It was good. I repaired a cleft palate and booked a skin graft surgery for next week," Mark said. "Hey, Ella, can you go play in your room for a little while?"

Nodding, Ella scampered upstairs.

"Mark? Is everything alright?" Izzie asked.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you something without little ears around," Mark said, giving her a reassuring smile. A lock of hair fell in her eyes, so he reached up and brushed it aside, before letting his hand cup her cheek. Her big brown eyes searched his intently, a hint of worry and apprehension in her gaze.

"We've been doing this whole co-parenting thing for a while now," Mark started. "And it's been great. I've gotten to know you better than I've known any woman and I like you better than any woman I've had a relationship with. You're always so warm and giving. You love my daughter, our daughter, and watching that is something I'll always be grateful for. But today while Ella and I were deciding what kind of house we wanted, I realized that I wanted you to be more than just my friend. I want the possibility that you'll be in that house when I come home from work, baking up a storm, or playing with Ella."

"What are you saying, Mark?" Izzie asked incredulously.

"I'm saying, well I guess I'm asking, if you would go out on a date with me, to see if we can give us as a couple a chance. I want our daughter to have both parents, but I'd like for her to know they're married," Mark said. At Izzie's slightly shocked look, he quickly backtracked. "Not that I'd expect us to get married. I'm just saying that we should consider that possibility."

Izzie sat in silence for several long, gut wrenching minutes. She knew that she was falling in love with Mark, but she didn't know if he loved her. There was always the possibility that he did or would. He loved their daughter and he was right about it being better for Ella to have parents who were together rather than being shuffled back and forth.

"Ok," Izzie said softly.

"Ok?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you Dr. Sloan. There was a spark between us five years ago and I'm willing to see if its still there," Izzie said. "But we have to take this a day at a time. If there are problems, we talk about them. If one of us isn't into it, we get out before anyone gets hurt, especially Ella. Deal?"

"Deal," Mark agreed. "I'll pick you up after your shift on Friday. Dress nice."

Izzie Stevens was going on a date. She grinned happily before joining Mark in their usual evening routine.

_**A/N2: Sorry if this seems kind of random, but I couldn't see any other way to make it happen. Keep the reviews coming!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I am sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life has been catching up with me. As penance, I made sure this was the longest chapter yet AND I set up a conflict arc. Enjoy and PLEASE review!!!!!!**_

Chapter 11

"Izzie, why are you carrying four different dresses with you to work?" Alex asked as they walked into the locker room that Friday. Christina and Meredith were already there changing into their dark blue scrubs.

"Mark and I are going on our first date tonight after work, remember? You're on munchkin detail," Izzie said, hanging up the dress bags in her locker.

"Oh yea, you and McSteamy going out on a date. I didn't realize you two know how to have a normal relationship," Christina remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izzie asked, changing her clothes.

"It means that you two have already had sex and a kid, but you're just now getting around to dating, classic," Christina quipped.

"I think it's great," Meredith said loyally. "Ella deserves to have a family. Lord knows the rest of us didn't have one and look how messed up we are."

"He just better not hurt you or Ella. Otherwise, I might have to use these world-class hands to kick his ass," Alex said grudgingly.

"Can you guys meet me here after work to help me decide which of these to wear?" Izzie asked.

Once her friends agreed, Izzie hurried off to check on her patients.

MIMIMIMI

"Izzie, you look great in all of them," Meredith groaned. Izzie had been fretting over which dress to wear for the better part of a half hour.

"But which one is perfect?" Izzie whined. She knew she shouldn't be making such a big deal about this, but it felt like everything needed to be perfect.

"Wear the dark pink one," Alex said from the corner where he was going over charts. He had been silent through most of the ordeal so the girls were shocked that he had decided to contribute. "You can never go wrong with pink. Pink is like the Izzie color."

"Thank you, Alex," Izzie said. "At least _someone _can give me a decisive answer." With that, Izzie went to change into the dark pink halter-top cocktail length silk dress. Since she was running late, she opted for light make up and wearing her hair down. After giving herself one last look in the mirror, Izzie left the locker room. She found Mark waiting just outside the door. He had on a black suit and a sapphire blue shirt without a tie.

"Wow, you look…amazing," Mark breathed. "I'm so screwed when Ella grows up."

"How so?" Izzie asked through a laugh.

"Well, with your genes and mine, she's bound to be gorgeous. All of those young punks she'll go to school with will be panting after her. I'll have to beat them off with a stick. Better yet, let's send her to an all-girls school."

"Mark, you are not sending my daughter to a school full of bitchy teenage girls. Now, where are you taking me for dinner?" Izzie said firmly.

Mark took her to a seafood restaurant lit by candles with a finely polished dance floor. The maitre de greeted Mark by name and led them to a table where champagne was already chilling and a pink rose was laid across one plate.

"Wow, you really put some thought into this didn't you?" Izzie remarked as Mark slid her chair in for her.

"Well, I wanted you to know that I was serious about this. Plus, a gorgeous woman like you deserves only the best," Mark said, with just a hint of the old McSteamy surfacing.

"How was work?" Izzie asked.

"It was fairly slow today. I picked Ella up early and she helped me get ready. When I left your house, she and Alex were watching Belle and digging in to your store of baked goods. "

"You're really great with her, you know? It's nice to see her get to have a real relationship with her father."

"She's an easy kid to love," Mark said softly. "Anyway, no more talking about work or Ella. We're on a date, so for the next two hours, we aren't going to worry about being good parents or good doctors. We're going to be normal adults. Deal?"

"Deal," Izzie said, smiling brightly. They chatted about what they would order before the waiter took their orders. Then, they moved on to what they always wanted when they were growing up.

"Did you always want to be a doctor?" Izzie asked him.

"Well, there was a time when I was about five or six when I wanted to be something outrageous like an astronaut or a race car driver, but for the most part I've always felt the need to help people and I can do that now, so I'm happy. What about you?"

"I knew I wanted to do something more than work at the truck stop or do hair. When I was in junior high I got into biology and decided I wanted to be a doctor," Izzie explained.

"Did you ever dream of what kind of family you would have?" Mark asked softly.

"Yea, I thought I'd get done with medical school and my residency, meet some great guy, we'd have a bunch of kids and grow old together. Did you?"

"Guys usually don't think about stuff like that, but yea, I knew I wanted a big family and a wife who would understand my job. I hated being an only child," Mark said.

"Me too! There was no one to complain to about how awful my mother was or to share the burden of taking care of her."

"After my mom died, I was basically alone at home except for the housekeeper. I would have killed to have a sibling. I guess that's why I spent so much time with Derek and his sisters."

They continued to talk about various personal things through out the well-prepared meal. After sharing a flourless chocolate mousse, Mark stared intently at Izzie.

"What?" Izzie asked, blushing prettily under his serious gaze.

"Isobel Stevens, would you join me for a dance?"

Nodding, she took his extended hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. The house band was playing "The Way You Look Tonight" and Mark softly sang in her ear as they danced cheek to cheek. Never in her adult life had Izzie Stevens felt so feminine and powerful while at the same time feeling vulnerable and in need of support. Mark slowly pulled back enough to see her face. Seeing what he thought was an answer to the unspoken question in his eyes, Mark leaned in. Izzie could feel his breath on her lips, about to touch them when-

Beep beep! Beep beep!

"Shit," Mark swore softly. Reaching to his waistband he removed the offending device.

"It's a 9-1-1 to the emergency room," Mark said.

"Oh my god, Ella!" Izzie whispered, her heart stopping.

"No, they would have called my cell if something had happened to Ella. It's something else. Do you mind if we go check it out?" Mark assured her.

"No, not at all."

Mark quickly paid the bill and they hurried back to the hospital. They entered through the E.R. doors. Just as they walked in, Christina rushed by. Spotting them she halted abruptly.

"Yang, do you know why I got paged?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I was the one who paged you," Christina said. "A man collapsed outside the hospital with a minor heart attack. He's stable and should be able to go home tonight."

"And this concerns me, why?" Mark asked, sounding a bit exasperated.

"It was your father, Mark. He was coming to the hospital to look for you when he collapsed. You'll have to take him home with you once I clear him," Christina explained. "He's in exam 2."

Nodding, Mark looked at Izzie with a severely shell-shocked expression in his eyes.

"You didn't know he was coming?" Izzie asked.

"He never said a word," Mark replied. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked at her helplessly. Izzie hugged him tightly.

"It'll be fine. Everything will be fine," Izzie assured him. "Let's go in and check on him. Once he's released we'll see about getting him a room at the Archfield and handle everything else in the morning."

Taking strength in Izzie's support, Mark took her hand and dragged her with him into the exam room. A tall, muscular man with iron-grey hair and serious blue eyes was sitting in the bed, looking severely disgruntled at being attached to so many machines.

"Damn it, I'm a heart surgeon and I say I am fine! Now, let me out of here!" Dr. Sloan Senior grumbled.

"Dad, why don't you let Yang do her job? You're the patient not the surgeon right now," Mark said.

"Mark? Took you long enough to get here. Who's that with you? One of your arm trophies?"

"No, Dad, this is Isobel Stevens. Izzie, this is my dad, Dr. Grayson Sloan. We were at dinner when Yang paged me and we got here as soon as we could," Mark said patiently.

"So, this is the girl you got pregnant. You said you were out at dinner? Mark, what in the devil is going on here?' Grayson said.

"Yang, can you get my father discharged as soon as possible please? Ella's at home with Alex, but I'd like to get Izzie home as soon as we can," Mark said. Shooting him a pitying look, Christina started the process of getting Dr. Sloan out of the hospital.

MIMIMIMI

"Mark, would you stop fussing at me? I'm fine!" Grayson blustered.

"Mark, why don't you get your dad's bags," Izzie suggested tactfully. Once Mark was out of the room, Izzie turned to his father. "Dr. Sloan, I know it sucks to be the invalid, but please, let us help you. You're on vacation so you should be relaxing anyways. Plus, I think you'll make Mark feel better if you let us make sure you're settled, at least tonight. Tomorrow you can play the parent card and tell him to back off, because I know he can be a pain in the ass," Izzie said, giving him one of her brightest smiles and winking at him.

Grayson chuckled. "You may not be as bad as I expected, Dr. Stevens."

Half an hour later, Mark was driving Izzie home.

"Thank you," he said as they walked down the stairs after checking on a sleeping Ella.

"For what? I should be thanking you. You're the one who took me on the most romantic date I've ever been on," Izzie said.

"Thank you for putting up with my curmudgeon, egotistic father today and over the time that he's here. He's a jerk, but he's my dad."

"It'll be fine. Just focus on the good part of the night," Izzie suggested.

"Ah, but what was shaping up to be the best part got cut off by my evil pager," Mark said, his voice husky.

"The best part? I don't really remember something with best part potential," Izzie teased.

"Well, maybe I should remind you," Mark said, smiling seductively. He leaned in and gently massaged her soft pink lips with his. The kiss was fairly chaste as far as kisses go, but Izzie felt it everywhere. Mark felt his heart give a jolt as she returned the pressure of his lips with her own. After a few blissful moments, he pulled back.

"Ah, definitely the best part," Izzie breathed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, see you tomorrow," Mark said, feeling slightly disoriented and inordinately happy.


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: I'm sooooo sorry x 1,000,000,000,000,000,000. I just started college and getting acclimated to dorm life and classes has been crazy, plus I always seem to have reading to do. I will hopefully update sometime this weekend._

Chapter 12

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mark groggily walked to his door and opened it to find his dad standing there in a perfectly pressed Oxford shirt and khaki pants looking ready to run a marathon.

"So when do I get to meet this granddaughter of mine?" Grayson asked, entering the room like he owned the place.

"Umm, this morning I guess. Izzie and I try and have the weekends off so we can stay with Ella. I usually go over there around 9 and Izzie fixes breakfast. Just give me a few minutes to change and we'll head over here," Mark said. With in thirty minutes, he and his dad were in his Porsche, heading to Izzie's house.

Mark knocked on Izzie's door, his father standing behind him. Just like the first time he stood at this door, Ella flung it open.

"Daddy!" Ella cheered, holding her arms up to her father.

"Hey, Little Bit," Mark said, swooping her up into a big hug.

"Daddy, who's that man?" Ella asked, spotting Grayson.

"Well, Ella, that is my daddy, your grandpa. Can you introduce yourself?" Mark said.

"Hi, Grampa! My name is Elizabeth Anna Sloan and I am four years old," Ella said brightly. "Are you here to visit me?"

"Yes, I thought it would be prudent for me to meet my only child's child," Grayson said, rather stiffly.

"Dr. Sloan, nice to see you, won't you come in?" Izzie said, coming to the door, gesturing for them to come into the house.

"This is a nice house, Dr. Stevens," Grayson commented.

"Thank you. It actually belongs to my-our friend Meredith Grey-Shepherd. I was her roommate for a long time, so when she got married and moved out, she let me stay here with Ella. Two other surgeons live here too, including Dr. Yang from last night."

"How does Grampa know Aunt Christina?" Ella asked as Mark placed her in her booster chair at the table.

"Well, Grampa's heart got a little sick last night, so Aunt Christina helped him feel better," Mark explained.

"Are you all better now, Grampa?" Ella asked, looking a little worried.

"I'm just fine. So much fuss over nothing," Grayson said.

"It wasn't 'nothing', Dr. Sloan," Izzie said. "It was an indication that you need to slow down a little."

"Mommy, why do you keep calling Grampa by Daddy's name?" Ella asked. "Daddy's name is Dr. Sloan."

"I'm a doctor too," Grayson explained. "I fix hearts like your aunt Christina. And I'd prefer if your mother called me Grayson."

"Well, Grayson, if you'll sit at the table with Ella, Mark and I will have breakfast on the table in a jiffy," Izzie said brightly. A few minutes later they were all digging in to chocolate chip pancakes and sausage. Afterwards, Ella ran upstairs to play.

"So, Izzie, what do you do for a living?" Grayson asked, sipping his coffee.

"I'm a pediatric surgeon at Seattle Grace. That's how Mark and I met, I was an intern when he started at SGH," Izzie replied.

"You dated an attending as an intern?" Grayson said, sounding condescending.

"We didn't exactly date, Dad," Mark said. "It was more like one night thing."

"Oh, so you just slept with an attending as an intern?"

"Actually, I was a resident when we slept together. It was an emotional day; we had a little too much to drink, and acted on mutual attraction. We were consenting adults."

"Did my son consent when he got you pregnant? He didn't want a child," Grayson sneered.

"Dad, you don't know what you're talking about," Mark interjected.

"I know that I raised you to always use protection. Even drunk you wouldn't forget that, unless someone manipulated you. I bet she told you she was on the Pill and it would be ok to forget the condom," Grayson accused.

"Dad, condoms break. People get caught up in the moment and forget protection. It's not the end of the world. I don't regret what happened that night, because it gave me, us, a beautiful little girl," Mark said, anger creeping into his voice. "If you can't accept that and get to know Izzie and Ella, you can get on a plane back to New York and never hear from us again. Otherwise, I'd like you to get to spend time with your granddaughter and get to know the woman I'm involved with."

Grayson sat in silence, brooding over his son's outburst. He was angered by the situation, but he couldn't help being enchanted by little Elizabeth and as much as he was loathe to admit it, Isobel reminded him so much of his wife Grace. His son was so different from the cool, cocky surgeon he had seen sporadically in New York. He had had a smile on his face all through the meal, his eyes glowing with love as he listened to Ella's chatter and looked into Isobel's eyes.

"I apologize, Isobel. I know none of this is your fault or Elizabeth's or Mark's. I've just always wanted my son to have an organized, planned, normal life. I guess I saw this as another one of his rebellions, but I see now this goes beyond that. You've given my son a stability he hasn't had in many years and I thank you."

"Out of curiosity, Dad, why did you come out here?" Mark asked abruptly.

"Honestly? Derek and the board offered me the position of head of cardiothoracic surgery," Grayson admitted. "Derek mentioned it might be good for me to spend my 'old age' with my son and granddaughter."

"So you came primarily for work, but Ella and I are just a side benefit?"

"I'm a surgeon, Mark. For most surgeons, family _is _just a side benefit. When your mother died, a piece of my soul was cut out and the only way I could feel hole was when I was in the OR. I know you suffered because of this, and I'm sorry. When you left New York and told me that you were going to stay out here because of Ella, I felt that same emptiness, but I was too proud to admit it," Grayson said, his voice heavy with sorrow and fatigue.

Because a lump of emotion had formed in his throat, it took Mark a few minutes to respond. Hoarsely, he said "You and me? We're a bit rusty at this whole being family gig, but all we can do is try. I'm still working on this being a good daddy thing. I can do the spoiling and the coddling, but this little person depends on me and it scares the hell out of me, so I could use all the help I can get."

"I… I can do that," Grayson murmured, his voice just as hoarse as Mark's. Mark wrapped an arm around his dad's neck and squeezed. Izzie watched the whole scene, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. McSteamy was growing up and she couldn't be more proud.


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: Here you go! The promised chapter, only slightly later than expected. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! They really help motivate me to make time to write. Otherwise I want to sleep or watch TV, which aren't nearly as stimulating, but much easier. _

Chapter 13

"Hey Iz!" Mark called, spotting Izzie about to leave the nurses' station a few weeks later.

"Oh, hey Mark," she replied, flashing him a tired, but nonetheless bright smile. She had seen him during the time he spent with Ella and his dad, but they hadn't been alone since their first date and that was starting to bother her.

"So, I know things have been somewhat crazy with my dad moving here and everything, but I was hoping we could maybe go out to dinner tomorrow night or something," Mark said. When Izzie stared at him, he quickly added, "That is if you're still interested in trying the whole dating thing."

"No, no, I'm still interested in the whole dating thing, the you and me dating thing, I'm just a little distracted. Dating is good. Going on a date tomorrow is good, I just have to check with Alex or Christina to see if they can watch Ella," Izzie rambled, blushing a light pink.

"Actually, Dad kind of volunteered to watch her. Something about wanting to bond, I don't know. I figured, if you were ok with it, it might be a good thing for both of them," Mark said, smiling fondly at her.

"I have to concur with that diagnosis Dr. Sloan," Izzie said, still smiling. "What time are you picking me up and where are you taking me?"

"Hmmm… I was thinking a movie and then coffee, probably around 6:30. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, because it means I don't have to wear heels," Izzie said cheekily, before starting to leave.

"Stevens," Mark said, lightly grabbing her arm and pulling her so his mouth was right by her delicate pink ear. "Wear your hair loose and put on something pink; it makes you look like a tempting, forbidden desert."

His breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine as she nodded; she couldn't speak because her breath had caught in her throat. Brushing his lips across her flushed cheeks, Mark sauntered off down the hall.

"So, remembering why we call him McSteamy?" Meredith asked from behind Izzie. Izzie whirled around to find Meredith and Christina sending her twin insinuating smirks.

"Oh, yea. The man is lethal," Izzie said, fanning herself. "Seriously."

"Are you sure he helped to spawn Ella?" Christina asked. "Because there is no way it is legal for someone that… potently sexual could be a father."

"Ok, can we please stop ogling my daughter's father and get back to work?" Izzie said, thoroughly flustered now. She hated when her friends were right.

MIMIMIMI

"Mommy, when's Grampa gonna be here?" Ella asked from her perch on Izzie's pink down comforter-covered bed.

"In just a few minutes, sugar bear," Izzie said with forced patience. She was frantically shuffling through her make-up looking for just the right shade of lipstick.

A few moments later, "Mommy, when's Daddy gonna be here?"

"The same time your grandpa gets here," Izzie said, finally finding her bashful pink lipstick. Just as she finished applying it, the doorbell rang.

"Daddy's here! Daddy's here! Daddy's here!" Ella squealed barreling out of the room to race down the stairs. With one last fluff of her long blonde hair, Izzie hurried after the ball of energy that was her daughter. Just as she gained the top of the stairs, she saw Mark swooping Ella up and pretending to eat her belly. Grayson stood by, looking slightly uncomfortable, but he had a faint smile on nonetheless.

Mid-bite, Mark noticed Izzie smiling warmly down at them. He felt his heart skip a beat as it had been doing habitually since his return to Seattle. She wore an off the shoulder rose pink cotton top that fell loosely around her dark jean encased hips. Ballet flats that matched her top peeped out from the hem of her jeans. Giving his daughter one last squeeze, he set her down as Izzie joined them.

"Well, I'm ready to go if you are. Oh, Grayson, Ella can tell you her usual routine. She can do whatever she wants within reason as long as she's in bed by no later than 9. She's already had her dinner and she's allowed two of the cookies we made yesterday. Alex is working in his room if you need anything," Izzie rambled as Mark helped her slip into the Spanish brown jacket she had left hanging on the coat rack.

"Night sugar bear, I love you," Izzie said, kissing her daughter's little mouth.

"Night Little Bit, behave for your grandpa. How much do I love you?" Mark asked, squatting down at eye level with his daughter.

"You love me all the way to the stars and back," Ella said, hugging his neck. "Which is how much I love you and Mommy and Grampa."

"Be good, princess," Mark replied, kissing the side of her head while he disentangled her from him.

MIMIMIMI

"So, what are we seeing?" Izzie asked as Mark led her towards the movie theater near the house.

"Well, tonight is classics night, so we're going to see _Casablanca _since I'm feeling a bit homesick," Mark said casually.

"Who told you that was one of my favorite movies?" Izzie asked suspiciously.

"No one. It just seemed like an Izzie movie," Mark said, leading her into the theater. Once they had gotten their popcorn and candy and settled down in their seats, Mark looped his arm loosely around the back of Izzie's seat. As the movie progressed, Izzie's head became cradled in the crook of Mark's well-muscled arm. Towards the end of the movie, Mark glanced down to see tears streaming down Izzie's cheeks. As the end credits appeared, Izzie sat up and gave a small stretch. Smiling softly, Mark used his million-dollar thumbs to gently wipe away the tear trails on Izzie's soft cheeks.

"I love that movie," Izzie said, her smile still a bit watery. "So, coffee?"

"Sure, there's a little place down the block," Mark said. Once they were outside the theater, Mark wrapped a possessive arm around Izzie's waist. Sighing contentedly, she nestled her head in his shoulder crook as they walked towards the coffee shop. Once Izzie was settled with her mocha and Mark with his bone-dry cappuccino, they fell into an easy conversation about interesting cases and current events. The conversation about current events led to a discussion of the merits of the movie they had just watched. After a few minutes, they fell into silence.

"Iz? Do you believe in a romance like that? Do you believe in 'true love'?" Mark asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Izzie asked, shooting him a confused look.

"I dunno. I guess, I've never really _believed_ in love. I didn't really see much love growing up. I thought I loved Addison, and she put a pretty big crack in my armor. Before that, I used women for my own gratification. I guess you could say this is the first time I've had a serious relationship and I… I think I'm developing certain feelings for you, but I don't know if it's because you're the mother of my daughter or because you're Izzie Stevens. So, I'm asking, do you believe in true love?" Mark said. Something akin to pride and empathy welled in Izzie's chest. The look in Mark's eyes told her that he was baring his soul.

"I've always believed in love. Even when I was a lonely kid in a Chehalis trailer park I knew someday I would find someone who would love me and respect me and we would live in a nice house and have as many kids as we wanted. Love is what made me give up Hannah after she was born and love is what made me cut Denny's L-VAD wires. Real love is all consuming and all accepting. I would do anything for either one of my daughters and… I'm pretty sure I'd do anything for you," Izzie said, surreptitiously giving him the answer he wanted. "Like Rick did for Ilsa."

"So, if I'm willing to let you go if it would ensure your happiness, then I really love you? Well, that kinda sucks for me if you ever want to leave me," Mark joked dryly. ""Cause I'd walk through the fires of hell and back for you and our daughter. I'd even get on a plane and go back to New York if I was absolutely positive that's what you thought was best for you and Ella."

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page," Izzie said, smiling brightly.

"So, since I'd walk through hell for you, you think I could get a kiss?" Mark asked, leaning towards her, his breath warming her bashful pink lipstick.

"I think that's a distinct possibility, Dr. Sloan," Izzie murmured. She caught him grin before his lips covered hers. Rather than turning the kiss into his usual play of passion and indifference, he kept the kiss gentle, tender, sweet. He didn't even attempt to turn it into an open mouthed kiss. And Izzie kissed him back, matching every emotion he put into the kiss. And it was perfect.


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: Here you go! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! A special thank you to JLlover05 for recommending that I post my story on tubealicious and to passionatedreamer for recommending that I post on the Docks. It gave me many warm fuzzies to know that my story was liked enough to expand it's audience. _

Chapter 14

One Saturday, several weeks later, Izzie woke to the feel of something warm being traced down the nape of her neck. As she slowly returned to consciousness, Izzie was aware that a strong band of warmth was around her waste and a solid, yet soft wall of that same warmth was bolstering her back and legs. Smiling sleepily, she snuggled into the warmth.

"Good morning," a gravelly voice rumbled in her ear.

"Mmmm, good morning," Izzie murmured, her eyes still closed. "What are you doing here so early?"

Mark had been spending an increasing amount of time with her both inside and outside the hospital. They had been on several dates and spent almost every night together since that night at the coffee shop. They'd eat as a family, put Ella to bed, and then sit on the couch and watch TV or talk. One night, Mark had brought a notebook of poetry he had compiled and read to her from Scott and Tennyson. They were becoming a family. Just the thought released happy butterflies in Izzie's stomach.

"I have a surprise for you and Ella today. You need to get up and get dressed," Mark said.

"Ugh, do we have to get up? Can't we just stay right here all day?" Izzie whined.

"Mmm, as much as I enjoy having you in my arms, this is too important to pass up," Mark replied. "Now, get your gorgeous ass out of bed and get dressed. Ella's downstairs having breakfast with Karev waiting for us."

"Fine," Izzie grumped as he got up and pulled her out of bed. Just before she began to walk to the bathroom, Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her thoroughly, a healthy dosage of passion mixed in with the early morning tenderness that enveloped them.

"Wow," Izzie breathed as he pulled back enough to smile into her eyes. "That's one way to wake me up."

Mark chuckled, "Go get dressed, sunshine. I want to get going as soon as we can."

MIMIMI

"Daddy, why are we blind folded?" Ella asked, impatiently kicking her heels against the leather seats of Mark's luxurious Mercedes. She and Izzie had been ordered to sit in the back and put on the blindfolds waiting in their seats.

"You'll find out in just a minute, Little Bit," Mark assured her. A few minutes later, the car came to a stop. Mark helped Izzie out, and then picked Ella up. He led Izzie a few feet forward, and then stopped. Setting Ella down beside her mother, Mark put a hand on the knots of both blindfolds.

"Alright ladies, prepare to be dazzled," Mark said, pulling the blindfolds off their eyes.

"Daddy! Our house is finished! Our house is finished!" Ella squealed.

"Mark, it's gorgeous!" Izzie breathed. "How did you manage to get it done so quickly?"

"Well, between the weather actually cooperating and paying the contractor a very nice bonus they were able to get everything finished in record time. I got a call yesterday from the decorator letting me know that she had finished everything to my specification. I checked it out, and decided it was time for you ladies to see it."

The house was a large Victorian style house made of dark wood. Big bay windows gleamed in the morning sunlight. A large porch with a swing and rocking chairs made up the from of the house and wrapped around to the side that faced the bay. Scooping Ella back up and taking Izzie's hand, Mark led them up the front steps and into the house. The main floor was comprised of a large open living room furnished with light leather furniture. One of the walls was an empty bookshelf and abutted the window seat set in the bay window. There were two small rooms outfitted as offices. The kitchen was a large open room with a long island. It was outfitted with every state-of-the-art appliance possible. At one end, a simple table and chairs filled the breakfast nook. The wooden staircase led upstairs.

The upstairs consisted of a luxurious master bedroom with an en suite bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi tub and multi-headed shower. The bedroom itself was decorated in warm tones of sapphire and brown. The bed was king sized four-poster and topped with a reversible silk down comforter that matched the room. There were also six smaller, but spacious bedrooms and three bathrooms. Five of the bedrooms were generically decorated in modern, but classical styles.

The sixth, just across the hall from master bedroom, was the last Mark showed them. On the door, in delicate metal gold script was nailed, _Princess Ella's Kingdom_. Mark opened the door and his daughter let out a happy squeal. The walls were painted with pink and white stripes with thin gold stripes interspersed. The centerpiece of the room was the white full sized canopy bed that was topped with a pink satin comforter and fluffy pillows. The built in shelves were covered with soft toys, gorgeous china dolls, and books, but there was still room for more. The rug was a pastel colored mural of various fairy tales scenes. Small fairies were painted in random places all over the room.

"Daddy! It's so prettyful!" Ella cried. "Is it really mine?"

"You bet, Little Bit. I told the decorator I wanted a room fit for a princess and she delivered that," Mark said, smiling warmly at his little girl.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ella said, hugging him tightly. "Isn't it perfect, Mommy?"

"It's beautiful, sugar bear," Izzie replied softly. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. What was Mark up to? Why had he made Ella a dream room? Was he trying to get her to live with him permanently?

Mark noticed the slight frown marring Izzie's brow. "Hey, princess, Mommy and Daddy are gonna go across the hall and talk for a minute. Why don't you stay here and explore, okay?"

After Ella acquiesced, Mark took Izzie's hand and led her across the hall. He shut the door and enveloped her in a warm hug. "Iz? What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," she said. When he gave her a thoroughly disbelieving, she knew she couldn't lie to him. "Why are you showing me this Mark? We haven't agreed to anything. Are you trying to get Ella to come live with you instead of me?"

"What? No, Iz, that's not it at all," Mark assured her, locking gazes with her. "I'm showing you this because I built it for us: you, me, and our daughter. I know we're not ready to be engaged or to even discuss marriage, but I thought I might be able to convince you to move in with me. Sort of give it a trial run. You like the house don't you?"

"I love the house," Izzie admitted.

"Are you happy with how things are progressing between us?" Mark asked.

"You know I am. I can't remember a time when I was happier, but are you sure this is what _you_ want?" Izzie countered quietly.

"I love you, Isobel Stevens; that I am sure of. Like I said, this is a way for us to see how we would deal together actually living in the same house," Mark explained.

"And sleeping in the same bed?" Izzie said, looking at her feet.

"If that's what you want. I would love for you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before I go to sleep at night," Mark said, tilting her chin to meet his intense blue gaze. "We don't have to have sex if you're not ready."

Thinking back to the utter contentedness she had felt that morning at waking up in his arms, Izzie nodded. "I want all of that. I want us to be married in every since of the word except for legally."

Grinning, Mark wrapped her up in another huge hug, spinning her around in a circle before kissing her breathless. "So you like _our _room? I wasn't doing pink, so I thought I'd go for neutral colors."

"I love our room, but more importantly, I love _you,_" Izzie replied, giving him a sexy little smirk. "So, when do we get to move in and christen our new home?"

"As soon as you want, Dr. Stevens, as soon as you want."

_A/N 2: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N: Here you go! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _

Chapter 15

Within two weeks, all of Mark, Izzie, and Ella's belongings had been transferred to their new home. Ella was a little sad to leave the only home she had ever known, but her sorrow was outweighed by the joy of getting to live with both her mommy _and_ her daddy.

The first night in the new house, Izzie got Ella ready for bed while Mark fiddled around in their bedroom. After Ella was bathed and in bed, Mark joined in the bedtime ritual.

"Daddy, don't forget to check for monsters," Ella urged, "They might have followed us." Mentally rolling his eyes, Mark then made a big show of checking under the bed and in the closet.

"Nope, no monsters in this room," he assured her as he returned to kneel by her bed opposite Izzie.

"Daddy, do you love me?" Ella asked.

"Of course I do, princess," Mark said, his voice still catching in his throat.

"How much?"

"I love you all the way to the stars and back," Mark replied tenderly, looking first at Ella, then at Izzie.

"That's a lot," Ella said smiling happily. "I love you, Daddy. I love you, Mommy."

"Good night, Sugar Bear," Izzie said, linking hands with Mark and exiting their daughter's bedroom, turning off the light and closing the door firmly behind them. Once they were in their room, Izzie gave Mark a sexy little grin.

"Give me five minutes to get changed into something more… comfortable," Izzie purred. Mark raised an eyebrow, but let her scamper into the bathroom. He'd never done this before. He'd had sex with women before, but he'd never made love with the woman he loved before.

Mark waited patiently for a few minutes, but nerves finally made him call out, "Iz?"

"I'm almost ready. Just be patient for a few more minutes; I promise it'll be worth it," she called back. Just as Mark let out a frustrated growl, the bathroom door slowly opened.

Mark's jaw involuntarily dropped to his chest in surprise. Isobel Stevens was standing in the doorway, framed by the bathroom lights, wearing nothing but a film of dark sapphire gauze in the form of a negligee. Mark continued to stare at her for a few minutes, his eyes moving appreciatively over her. Her long blonde curls caught the light and cast a halo around her head.

"You, Isobel Stevens, are the most exquisite creature I have ever seen," Mark whispered as she came into his waiting arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm very sure," Izzie replied. "I love you and I want to be with you in every way possible."

"I love you too," Mark murmured, swooping in to kiss her with all the emotions, sweetly tender and furiously passionate, that were coursing through his entire being.

MIMIMI

Afterwards, Izzie lay snugly against Mark, running her fingers over his well-sculpted chest. She was sparkling with happiness and more content then she had ever been before. She felt complete.

"Iz?" Mark murmured. At her responding "Hmm?" he continued. "Are you on any kind of birth control?"

Giggling softly, she replied, "It's a little late to be asking that, but no, I'm not. Single mothers who haven't gotten any in five years don't really have a need for the Pill."

"I didn't use a condom. Are you ok with that? Because I'm totally clean, for you know STDs and I'd love to watch you have my baby," Mark said, pulling back to look into Izzie's eyes. Izzie felt tears well up as she saw the newborn hope deep in his velvet blue eyes.

"Of course I'm ok with it. I'm in this for the long haul. We've already made one great kid, having another couldn't hurt. I don't think we're _quite_ ready for our own little bundle of joy, but I wouldn't be too broken up if one would come along," Izzie replied honestly.

"So, we won't prevent it, but we aren't in any hurry for it either? I can live with that," Mark said. "But right now, I can't live without making love to you again."

Needless to say, there wasn't any more conversation that night.

MIMIMI

The next morning Mark and Izzie walked into the hospital, one of his arms firmly around her shoulders, Ella in the other. In the lobby Izzie spotted Meredith and Christina waiting for her by the elevator. Mark must have seen them too, because he stopped and pulled her close.

"Have a good day, sunshine. I love you," Mark said, giving her a tender kiss before sending her off to her friends.

She walked casually up to them, trying unsuccessfully to repress a face-splitting grin. Meredith and Christina looked at her, then looked at each other with knowing looks. After they were on the elevator alone, they turned on her.

"That was certainly lovey-dovey and sickening," Christina sneered.

"You fed the beast last night, didn't you?" Meredith said, giving Izzie a suggestive grin.

"Maybe," Izzie sang, glancing at the ceiling innocently.

"You and McSteamy did the McNasty with the McBrat in the house?" Christina asked.

"Yes, but the great thing about our new house is that Mark made sure the walls were extremely thick," Izzie defended saucily.

"How was it?" Christina inquired, shooting her a sly look.

"Seriously? Look at her, Christina, she's all glowy and bright and shiny. How do you think it was?" Meredith said, rolling her eyes. "I'm happy for you, Iz. You've been celibate for five freakin' years doing the whole mommy thing, you deserve some good sex, especially if that sex is with McSteamy and he's totally head over heels in love with you."

"Thank you, Meredith. I appreciate your support," Izzie said pointedly. "Now, can we please stop talking about my sex life and go _save_ lives?"

MIMIMI

Later that day, Izzie was working her way through her shift at the clinic, when Bailey called her over to the desk.

"Stevens, there's someone here asking specifically to see you," she said quietly.

"Who?" Izzie asked, frowning.

"Over there," Bailey said, pointing to the only person sitting in the waiting area. The girl was 16, tall, with wavy blonde hair. Izzie felt her breath catch in her chest. The girl noticed that Izzie was staring at her and Izzie found herself staring into her own eyes.

"Are you Isobel Stevens?" the girl asked as Izzie approached. Finding herself unable to speak, Izzie simply nodded.

"I'm… I'm Hannah Kline. I…umm… I think you're my birth mother."

_A/N: Sorry there wasn't more…interesting McStizzie action. I couldn't bring myself to do that in something my parents might end up reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I now have the story planned out to the end, but any in put or requests is always welcome. _


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N: Here you go! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _

Chapter 16

"I…yes, I am," Izzie said softly. "What- How did you – Why are you here?"

"I…um…wanted to see you, to meet you. Is it ok that I'm here?" Hannah asked nervously.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm glad you're here. It's just I never really expected you to be here, with me," Izzie babbled. "Do your mom and dad know you're here?"

"Um…yea. Well, my dad knows. My…mom died two years ago. He wasn't too thrilled about me being here, but he knows that I drove up here. We haven't been seeing eye to eye on a lot of things lately," Hannah explained. "I wanted to come here on my own to meet you, see what you were like."

"Um…I'm almost done here. If you want, you can come over to my house and we can talk," Izzie suggested.

"That sounds good," Hannah replied.

"Ok, let me talk to Dr. Bailey and then we can go," Izzie said. Her eyes still wide with shock, Izzie returned to the desk.

"Go, Stevens. I already called Sloan, he and Ella will be waiting for you in the lobby with your stuff," Bailey said sympathetically.

"So, you brought your own car?" Izzie asked as she and Hannah left the clinic.

"Yea, it's in the parking lot."

"Well, I rode to work with my boyfriend, so why don't you follow us back to our house," Izzie said.

"If you can give me the address, I've got a navigation system in my car so I can just meet you there," Hannah said. Nodding, Izzie used her prescription pad to scribble down their address for Hannah. Just as Hannah made her way to the parking lot, Mark and Ella emerged from the hospital.

"Hey Iz, what's going on? Bailey wouldn't tell me what was wrong, she just told me to get your stuff and Ella and meet you down here," Mark said, releasing Ella's hand and checking Izzie to make sure she was alright physically.

"Ha-Hannah's here Mark. My daughter is here. She's 16 and she's beautiful and she's her and she wants to get to know me," Izzie whispered, on the verge of tears. With a look of pure empathy, Mark wrapped her in a big hug. Sensing her parents' distress, Ella hugged their knees. Smiling with a hint of sadness, Izzie broke away from Mark to hug their daughter and carry her to the car. Instead of sitting in the front with Mark like she usually did, Izzie sat in the back cuddled up next to Ella.

"Ella, there's something Mommy needs to tell you, ok? And I need you to try and be a big girl and understand this alright?" Izzie said.

"What is it, Mommy? You're not sick are you?" Ella asked, her little brow furrowing with worry.

"No, sweetheart, I'm not sick," Izzie assured her. "A long time ago, when Mommy was still a teenager, she had a baby girl."

"Me?" Ella asked.

"No, another baby girl. But I was still so young that I wasn't ready to be a mommy, so I gave the baby to a mommy and daddy who couldn't have their own baby girl," Izzie explained. "Anyways, that baby girl has grown up now and she's a big girl and she came to the hospital today to talk to me. She's on her way to our house right now."

"What's her name?" Ella asked.

"Her name is Hannah. She's your older half-sister," Izzie replied.

"Is she Daddy's daughter too?"

"No, she has a different daddy than you," Izzie said.

"I'm still all yours, Little Bit," Mark assured her. They rode in silence the rest of the way to their house. A little silver Volvo sat in the visitor's driveway. Mark pulled the car into the garage and took Ella inside while Izzie went to the front door. Hannah stood nervously on the front porch.

"Come on in," Izzie invited warmly. The long car ride and cuddle session had restored her composure and her spirits.

"This is a gorgeous house," Hannah remarked.

"Thanks. Mark just had it built. We actually just finished moving in yesterday," Izzie admitted. "So, why don't we go sit in the living room."

Izzie led the way to the lovely over-stuffed leather couches in the living room. Mark and Ella were seated in one of the one –and-a-half chairs.

"Hannah, this is my boyfriend, Mark Sloan, and our daughter Ella. Mark is head of Plastic surgery at Seattle Grace," Izzie said.

"Nice to meet you, Hannah," Mark said warmly, getting up and shaking hands with her before returning to his seat beside Ella. "Ella, can you say hello to Hannah?"

"Hi," Ella said shyly.

"Hello, Ella. How old are you?" Hannah asked kindly, taking a seat next to Izzie on the couch.

"I am four years old," Ella said seriously.

"Wow, you're almost ready to start kindergarten aren't you?"

"Yes. I can already read and my Aunt Christina says I'm too damn smart for my own good," Ella replied. Hannah laughed at this statement, then the room settled into an awkward silence.

"Tell ya what, " Mark said, standing up and picking Ella up with him, "Why don't Little Bit and I go fix us some dinner while you two talk. Spaghetti ok with you, Hannah?"

"Spaghetti's great thanks," Hannah replied. After kissing Izzie's forehead, Mark left with Ella in tow.

"You guys seem to have a great relationship. If you don't mind my asking, why aren't you married?" Hannah asked.

"Um, we've only been together for a couple months," Izzie explained.

"But I thought you said that Ella was his daughter too," Hannah said.

"Well, we sort of had a one night stand five years ago and right after that he returned to New York. A couple months ago, he came back and we decided to give it a go and it turns out we're in love, so we're working our way up to marriage," Izzie said, somewhat nervously.

"So, you gave me up and you kept Ella to raise by yourself?" Hannah asked, sounding hurt.

"Oh no, sweetie, that wasn't it at all," Izzie rushed to explain. "I was your age when I had you. I was living in a broken down trailer park in Chehalis. I had plans, plans that I couldn't do if I had a baby to raise. I couldn't have given you the life that you deserved. I felt that you deserved both parents and a good solid home. By the time I had Ella, I was through my internship and I had money and friends to help me and a real roof over my head. I was better prepared to be a mother, but I don't love you any less than I love Ella. You have always had a special place in my heart."

"Is that why you gave me bone marrow?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. I wanted you to be able to do all I could to see that you got to grow up and go to college and fall in love and get married. I still want that for you," Izzie said. "Now what is this about having problems with your dad?"

"He's trying to put me in a bubble. It started once I recovered from the leukemia, but it got really bad once Mom died in a car wreck. He won't let me do anything with my friends; he barely let me get my driver's license. The latest topic of our fights has been dating and me. He won't let me even go to the movies with a boy. He wants me to stay a little girl, but I'm not. I'm almost an adult. I spent most of junior high as cancer girl. I don't want to spend high school as the loser who can't date," Hannah said, frustration evident in her voice. "If Mom were still alive, she would be able to make him see reason, but I can't. I just… I really need someone, a friend, to talk to, like an adult woman person. I figured, since you're my bio mom, you could, I dunno, maybe be that person."

"So, you came down here to ask if I would be your friend?" Izzie asked, throwing the idea around in her mind.

"Basically, yes," Hannah said, sounding a bit defeated.

"If that's what you want, then I'd love to be the adult woman person you can talk to if you have problems or just need to talk," Izzie said firmly.

"Thank you," Hannah said, tears stinging her eyes as she threw her arms around Izzie in a hug. Just then Mark stuck his head in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready," he said apologetically. Pulling apart, Izzie and Hannah wiped their cheeks and joined Mark and Ella in the kitchen.

MIMIMI

After dinner, Izzie took Ella to the bathroom to de-spaghetti her, giving Mark and Hannah a chance to talk.

"So you really love Izzie don't you?" Hannah asked him.

"I see you've got her directness," Mark said dryly. "Yea, I do. I adore her."

"Why? What first drew you to her?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Mark commented.

"What? I'm a teenager, she's my bio mom, I'm allowed to be curious," Hannah said, unrepentant. "Answer the question."

"I don't know. I guess it's because while she's gorgeous and vivacious, she's also got a backbone of steel," Mark said, getting lost in memory. "She was the only intern who wouldn't let me use her as my personal assistant. She demanded respect because of whom she was, not how she looked. During the big ferry crash five years ago? Izzie drilled holes in a guy's head while he was trapped underneath a car. I had to help tell her how to do it over the phone. She was utterly terrified, but she wouldn't give up on the guy and she ended up saving his life. I think that was when I started to fall for her, but I was too wrapped up in thinking I loved someone else to notice. Then we had one great night together and I ran away. When I can back and found out about Ella and spent some time with her, I knew she was it for me."

"I'm it for you, huh?" Izzie teased from the doorway, coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Dr. Stevens," Mark chastised playfully.

"Well, I think it's great. You guys have what I hope to have some day," Hannah said. "I really should get home soon. Dad'll probably be pacing a hole in the floor."

"You have my number?" Izzie asked, walking Hannah to the door.

"Yeah. Thanks, Izzie. For, you know, everything," Hannah said.

"Call me when you get home and call anytime you need to talk, day or night," Izzie urged, giving her a hug.

"Bye," Hannah waved to Mark and Izzie. Just as she got in her car, she looked back. Mark and Izzie stood where they had been, but Ella had joined them and was hugging both her parents' necks. They were a family and now, they were her family too.

_A/N: Please review! I know it's not the best chapter, but I felt that Hannah needed to be dealt with. Most people ignore her, but I wanted to bring her in. She'll be sprinkled throughout the rest of the story. So please, let me know what you think!_


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: Here you go! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _

Chapter 17

A month or so after Hannah's advent in her life, Izzie Stevens was enjoying her life. She had a beautiful and bright four year old, a blossoming relationship with her 16 year old, and a wonderful guy to go home to after a hard day at work. She was even humming to herself as she filled out the discharge for a patient. Then her pager went off, calling her to the ER.

"You paged, Dr. Bailey?" Izzie said, joining her former mentor.

"I need you for a consult, Dr. Stevens," Miranda said, sounding rather defeated. "A six year old Caucasian male, brought in by his school nurse with a broken arm, severe bruising on his abdomen, undernourishment, and a cold. He's an orphan an his foster parents aren't answering their phones."

At the sight of the pale, withered looking little boy, it took all of Izzie's self-control not to gasp. His big china blue eyes were haunted, his brown curls were scraggly, dirt darkened his sickly pale skin, and he was nothing but skin and bones.

"Caden, this is Dr. Stevens, she's going to take a look at you, ok?" Dr. Bailey said softly in the voice she reserved just for children. The boy said nothing.

"He doesn't talk," the nurse said. "No one's ever heard him say a word. His mom died when he was three and the district psychiatrist thinks it damaged him emotionally."

"Well, we'll have an orthopedic doctor come set him arm, then I'd like to admit him for observation," Izzie said. "Alright, Caden, I'll see you in a little while."

MIMIMI

When Izzie finally found time to get to Caden's room, the little boy was sitting stoically in the big bed, his little arm in it's big cast propped on a pillow, no one with him in the room. Glancing over her shoulder, Izzie flagged down a nurse.

"What happened to the woman that was with him?" Izzie asked.

"She said she had to go back to work and that his parents or his social worker will be here by the end of the day," the nurse said apologetically.

"Thank you," Izzie said, turning to examine Caden. Looking at the bruises closely, she saw that they were older bruises. Some were in the shape of a fist.

"Oh, Caden, you poor thing. Did your foster parents do this to you?" Izzie asked. The little boy flicked his haunted eyes to her, but he didn't say anything. "Caden," she persisted, "If they hurt you, you need to tell me and we can make sure you don't have to go back to them. My job as a doctor is to make sure kids are healthy and safe. Now, did your foster parents do this to you?"

After a long moment, the little boy nodded and pointed at his stomach.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry you had to go through this. You're a little boy, the adults are supposed to protect you, not hurt you," Izzie said sadly. "How about I put on some cartoons and you can watch them while I go take care of the grown up stuff. There isn't anything wrong with you besides your arm, so we'll find you a safe place to stay tonight."

Just as Izzie was about to leave the bedside, Caden used his good hand to latch on to Izzie's arm and shake his head at her.

"You don't want me to leave you?" Izzie asked to clarify. Caden shook his head vehemently. "Well, I can't stay here with you all day, so I guess you'll have to come with me. Does that sound good? Do you feel up to it?" Caden nodded eagerly. "You're arm doesn't hurt too much?" Caden rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Alright, little man, let's go. You have to stay with me at all times. You can't wander off," Izzie warned. Caden nodded in obedience.

Caden spent the rest of the morning following Izzie around, quietly observing her as she worked, speaking kindly to her patients, always greeting them with a warm smile. Around noon, he tugged on her arm and rubbed his stomach.

"You're right, Caden, it's lunch time. Why don't we go see if we can kind something edible in the food court?" Izzie suggested, holding her hand out. Caden solemnly took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the cafeteria.

MIMIMI

Mark was already sitting at a table when Izzie and Caden carried their food into the courtyard. When Izzie sat down, Caden froze his eyes flicking back and forth between Izzie and Mark. Noticing this, Izzie rushed to reassure him.

"Caden, this is Dr. Sloan. He's my boyfriend and he would never do anything to harm you. Ok?"

Still giving Mark a wary look, Caden climbed up into the chair next to Izzie. Mark raised an eyebrow at Izzie, silently asking for an explanation.

"Mark, this is Caden. He had a little accident at school today and we found out that his foster parents were abusing him, so he's hanging out with me today until the social worker shows up."

"Nice to meet you, Caden," Mark said, smiling reassuringly.

"Caden's doesn't really talk, although he's got the nodding and signaling down," Izzie informed Mark.

"Aw, I bet he's just so smart, he doesn't need words," Mark said, winking at Caden. Caden looked at Mark with surprise wide in his eyes. "Being a man of few words myself, I totally understand. He'll talk when he's ready."

A spark of respect glistened in his eyes as Caden watched Mark. Caden spent the rest of the meal observing the older male; it seemed he was almost studying him, trying to size him up and decide if he was really good or if he was one of those men who pretended to be nice.

MIMIMI

Mark had to smile as he watched Izzie mother Caden. He knew she was becoming attached, but it was great to see her in full-blown Izzie mode. There was some primitive masculine cave-man part of him that found it insanely sexy when she was being maternal and nurturing. He would never tell her this, but he couldn't wait to see her have his baby and then nurse it.

Just as they were finishing up lunch, Derek came up to them, leading a man and woman who were, for lack of a better term, white trash. The man wore a hopelessly wrinkled, grubby plaid shirt and his jeans were slung low on his hips to accommodate his bulging beer belly. Even his face gave this air of a meanness of circumstances and nature; his eyes were black and beady set deep in his fleshy, bearded face. The beard seemed to be a way to make up for the lack of hair on his head. His wife was smaller than him, but still oozed the same nastiness of spirit. Her hair was a mousy brown and fell in greasy clumps around her sallow, hawkish face. At the sight of them, Caden scrambled into Izzy's lap and buried his face in her neck, his whole body trembling.

"These people are Caden's foster parents," Derek said cautiously.

"We're here to take the little idiot home. The blasted nurse from the no-account school called and said he hurt himself again and pulled us away from work," the man growled.

"Caden isn't going anywhere with you. I'm the pediatric surgeon that examined him and those bruises on his abdomen are not from a little boy's clumsiness. He's lucky he didn't have internal bleeding or need surgery," Izzie said fiercely, even as she ran a soothing hand back and forth on his back. "I've already called social services. They're processing it right now, but Caden is no longer under your guardianship."

"The hell he's not. No prissy bitch doctor is gonna take him away from us," the man fumed, stepping towards Izzie. He had barely taken a step before Derek and Mark had formed a wall in front of Izzie and Caden.

"You will not lay a hand on her or that boy," Mark said, his voice deathly calm. "Leave now or the police can have you."

Still shooting death glares at the doctors, the couple skulked out. Moments after they left, Meredith came up to them leading a frazzled, but kindly looking women.

"Mark, Izzie, Derek, this is Angela Draycott. She's Caden's social worker."

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Izzie said from where she still held the trembling Caden.

"We take abuse cases very seriously," Ms. Draycott explained. "Unfortunately, we have no place for him to go. Caden, because he's mute, is a special case. He can't stay in the county orphanage and no foster parents are willing to meet his special needs."

Mark caught the pain and longing in Izzie's eyes as she looked down at the lonely, scared little boy in her arms. He knew what was running through her tender hearted little mind.

"What would Dr. Stevens and I have to go through to start the adoption process?" Mark asked impulsively.

"Adoption process?" Ms Draycott asked, looking baffled. "Why would two young surgeons be interested in adopting a mute boy?"

"Caden needs a real family," Izzie said. "He needs love and security and happiness. We can give him that. We have a daughter who's just a bit younger than him, so he'll have a friend and he'll never have to do without anything."

"Why don't you take him home tonight, see how things go and we'll talk at my office in the morning?" Ms. Draycott suggested, her skepticism evident in her voice.

"Just have the papers ready," Mark countered. "Der? Is it alright if Izzie and I take the rest of the day to get Caden settled?"

"Go right ahead. Take tomorrow too, I'll handle rearranging your schedules," Derek said. "Just focus on getting my new nephew settled."

MIMIMI

After they had changed out of their scrubs, Mark and Izzie took Caden with them to pick Ella up.

"Daddy, who's the little boy with Mommy?" Ella asked as Mark helped her get her things together. Izzie and Caden were making their way out of the hospital.

"Well, Little Bit, that is Caden. He came into the hospital today because he got hurt at school, but it turns out the people he was living with were being very mean to him. He doesn't have a mommy and daddy, so, if he likes living with us, we're going to be his family," Mark explained.

"So now I'll have a big brother? And he'll live with us?" Ella clarified.

"That's right, princess," Mark affirmed, carrying her over to the other two.

"Cool," Ella said. Izzie and Caden went in Izzie's car to pick up a few necessary things for Caden from the store while Mark and Ella went to the house to get Caden's room ready.

"Now, Ella, there's something you need to know about Caden," Mark said as he put the comforter on the bed and Ella made a card for Caden.

"What, Daddy?"

"Well, Caden doesn't talk at all," Mark explained carefully.

"So you're going to have to be patient with him, ok?"

"Why doesn't he talk, Daddy?"

"Caden hasn't had a happy, safe life like you. His mommy died a long time ago and he was so sad, he never talked again," Mark said quietly, squatting in front of his daughter. "So, it's our job as his new family to make him feel safe and happy. Maybe once he knows how much we love him, he'll start talking to us."

"What can I do to make him feel better?" Ella asked.

"Well, I have a feeling Caden would really like to have a friend to play with. You can show him the ropes of being a Sloan kid. Sound good, Little Bit?"

"I can do that. I'm good at being a Sloan kid," Ella said proudly.

"You're the best, baby girl," Mark laughed, kissing her forehead.

MIMIMI

"Well, Caden, this is your new home," Izzie said as she pulled the car into the driveway and parked in the garage. With the little boy's help, she brought in the multiple canvas shopping bags full of clothes and toiletries they had bought. Mark and Ella were sitting at the big kitchen table, coloring on something.

"Hey, sunshine," Mark greeted his girlfriend, standing up and going to relieve her of the shopping bags as well as giving her a light kiss on her lips in greeting. "Hey, Caden, welcome home."

"Hi Caden! I'm Ella," the little pixie chirped. "Daddy helped me make this for you," she said, handing him the card she'd made. Caden opened the brightly colored construction paper and read "Welcome to the Family, Big Brother" written in a grown-up's strong handwriting. Underneath was a picture of Mark, Izzie, and Ella, surrounding him. The solemn little boy smiled his first smile in years in gratitude at his new little sister.

_A/N: Ok, so didn't intend for this chapter to be this long, but I got really into it. Please let me know what you think. I was a little unsure about bringing Caden into the story, but I think he's a good thing for the Sloan-Stevens family. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N: Here you go, a present for the season premiere of Grey's! Pray there is some McStizzie-ness this season! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _

Chapter 18

That night, Izzie crawled into bed and cuddled up next to Mark, feeling pleasantly exhausted.

"So, what do you think of Caden?" Izzie asked softly. Mark stared into the distance, lost in thought for a while.

"He's got problems, Iz. That little boy has more emotional scars than most people have in a lifetime," Mark said carefully.

"He's just a little boy, Mark. The poor thing is starving for love and affection. He needs us. I already love him," Izzie said, rambling rather quickly. "And I know you are pretty close to falling for him. Ella seems thrilled with the idea of having a big brother. She needs to be around someone her own age. I feel sick just thinking about putting him back in the system. Don't you want him?"

"Well, if you would've given me a chance to finish, I would have told you that, crazy woman," Mark teased, his voice gruff. "I was just warning you that we have a long road ahead to get Caden to the same place emotional, physically, and intellectually where other boys his age are. We're going to have to be patient and take things one day at a time. He has to trust us before he can love us, but I really think we can help him. And I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to make sure he stays with us."

Tears stinging her eyes, Izzie leaned up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. The kiss started out as a tender expression of emotion, but as it continued, it evolved into a passionate exchange that led to something more. Needless to say, they didn't fall asleep for a while.

MIMIMI

"Caden, it's time to get up sweetie," Izzie said softly, shaking the little boy's shoulder gently. He slowly opened his big blue eyes and stared at her for a moment trying to remember where he was. "Good morning. I've got breakfast all ready for you downstairs and then we're gonna go talk to Ms. Draycott. Do you want to put on some of your new clothes?"

The little boy nodded eagerly and calmly got out of bed and began the morning ritual of getting dressed and brushing his teeth. Smiling, Izzie went down the hall to make sure that Mark had dressed Ella in something appropriate. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about the outfit matching because her boyfriend had an excellent sense of style.

"Hey you two, ready to go eat breakfast?" Izzie said, sticking her head into the land of pinkness. Mark was just straightening the pink silk bow he had tied at the end of Ella's blonde braid. At the sound of Izzie's bright voice, he looked over at her and flashed her a warm grin.

"How'd I do, Mom?" Mark asked cheekily.

"She looks wonderful," Izzie said. "Why don't you go see if you can do as good with the other one?"

"Anything for you," Mark replied gallantly, pausing to kiss her before leaving the room. The kiss would have gone on longer, except Ella interrupted it with giggling and saying "EEWW!!"

"We'll remind you of this when you have your first boyfriend, little missy," Izzie warned, moving to tickle her daughter. 

"Iz, I don't think we'll be able to remember this in 26 years," Mark said, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Ha-ha, funny man. Go take care of Caden, while we get breakfast on the table," Izzie ordered.

MIMIMI

Still grinning, Mark went to the room they had set up for Caden. He came in and found the little boy already dressed in little khaki pants and a long sleeved button up shirt that was the same color as his eyes. However, the shirt was buttoned all the way to his neck, the pants were pulled up too far, and his dark curls were in a tangled mess all over his head.

"Hey, little man," Mark greeted him. "You look pretty good. Can I help you out just a bit?" Shrugging, Caden nodded. Mark continued, "Now, if you want to be cool, you gotta keep this top button undone. Now, if we pull these pants down a little and brush these crazy curls… There. You are one stylin' little dude now."

To prove his point, Mark led the boy over to the mirror. He squatted down next to the boy. "Cool?" he asked, giving Caden a thumbs up. Nodding, Caden returned the thumbs up. "Cool. Now, let's go see what Izzie's cooked up for us today."

MIMIMI

Two hours later, the Sloan-Stevens family made there way into the Social Services building. Ms. Draycott met them at the door and led them to her small office. Before taking her seat, Izzie helped the kids get settled in the corner with crayons and a coloring book that she had in her purse.

"So, have you thought this through? Taking on another child, especially one with Caden's problems, is a big decision," Ms. Draycott warned.

"We talked last night, and if Caden wants to stay with us, we'd like to get the adoption rolling," Mark replied.

"Dr. Sloan, do you really know what you're getting into? You and Dr. Stevens are busy surgeons. Juggling one child is difficult I'm sure, but manageable. But two? Caden can't or won't tell you wants wrong, he had problems in school, and tends to cause trouble. How will you manage?"

"Ms. Draycott, we're not unaware of Caden's special needs, but we are more than capable of meeting them. We have a strong support system of friends and family who help us with Ella and will just as gladly take care of Caden. He will never lack love, support, affection, and understanding. Can _you_ guarantee that he will have the best in everything? He'll go to good schools. He'll always have clean clothes and good food in his belly. He'll have a network of adults to turn to in addition to two loving parents. He'll have a little sister to play with and share life with. I think we will get along quite well, don't you?" Mark said coolly.

"Well, then," Ms Draycott sputtered. "Let's ask Caden what he would like to do. Caden?"

The solemn little boy looked up from the picture he was helping Ella color and reluctantly made his way over to the desk.

"Caden, would you like to be adopted by Dr. Sloan and Dr. Stevens? That means you would live with them and they would be your mommy and daddy forever. Would you like that?" Ms. Draycott asked. Caden looked to Izzie and Mark for confirmation; the both nodded and gave him reassuring smiles.

"We love you, Caden, and we want you to be our little boy," Izzie explained. "Do you want to live with us?"

After examining her face and Mark's for any sign of deception, Caden nodded and threw his arms around her neck in a vice-like hug.

"I'll just get the papers," Ms. Draycott said, shaking her head slightly in disbelief.

MIMIMI

Later that week, the Seattle Grace family gathered at the Sloan-Stevens house to celebrate the new addition to their family. The interim days had been spent as a quartet, getting to know each other and becoming comfortable as a family unit. Everyone was already gathered in the living room when Izzie brought the kids down. With a doting smile, Mark got up to go stand with his family.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Caden Ian Sloan," Mark said proudly, picking Caden up. The boy looked shyly out at the group of new faces from the safe haven of his new father's arms. "Caden, this is Uncle Derek, Aunt Meredith, Aunt Christina, and Uncle Alex. The old guy over there is your Grandpa and the pretty girl in the corner is your new sister Hannah. She doesn't live here, but she came up here just to meet you."

Smiling tremulously, Caden waved at the group. _Family. _He rolled the word around in his head. These big people who were smiling at him, the little girl bouncing excitedly next to him, the sweet-smelling woman who soothed his hurt little soul with kind words and cookies, and the strong man that held him safely in his warm arms, they were _his_ family.

"My family," he said softly. As a group, their eyes widened and grins spread across their face. Exclaiming excitedly that he had finally talked, he was enveloped in hugs filled with pride and affection.

_A/N: Wow, I almost made myself cry with this one. It kinda took on a life of it's own at the end. Get ready because the fun is just beginning. I have some great plans for the story in the next couple chapters (mwahahaha!) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. College professors are evil around the middle of the year. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!_

Chapter 19

The next few months passed in relative calm. Caden blossomed under the constant affection and attention lavished on him from all corners and had turned into a regular chatterbox. One morning, just over two months after the adoption had been finalized, Mark was awakened by the sound of Izzie retching in the bathroom. He found her there, draped over the toilet, her beautiful face flushed and pale at the same time.

"Iz, you ok, love?" Mark asked, grabbing a wet washcloth kneeling down beside her. Lovingly, he smoothed the hair away from her face and washed her face. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Mmm," Izzie groaned. "I think it's just a stomach bug." She had barely got the sentence out before she was heaving into the toilet again.

"Ok, that's it. You're staying home today. I'll call Derek and let him know. Let's get you back to bed," Mark said, scooping her up and gently carrying her back to their bed.

"No, Mark, I can't. The kids-" Izzie started to protest.

"Uh-uh. You're staying in bed today, lady," Mark cut her off. "I can get the kids to school and day-care just fine. You just worry about getting better."

Mark left the room to go take care of the children and Izzie dozed back off to sleep.

MIMIMI

When Izzie reawakened later that morning, she was first aware of the silence of the house. Turning her head, she spotted a note on Mark's pillow.

_Morning Sunshine, _

_Don't get out of bed. I've left some orange juice and water by the bed for you and some saltines if you feel up to them. The kids will be fine- don't worry about them. Meredith has the day off, so she'll be by to check on you around lunchtime. Rest up and take it easy._

_I love you_

_XOXO_

_Mark._

The nausea was all gone, but exhaustion remained. Looking at the clock, Izzie saw that it was almost one in the afternoon. Just as she let out a groan of self-disgust, Meredith crept into the room.

"Hey you," she greeted her sick friend. "How ya feeling?"

"No so hot," Izzie said.

"How long have you felt like this?" Meredith asked, frowning in concern.

"Umm, you promise not to tell Mark?" Izzie asked. Meredith nodded skeptically. "The nausea started about a week ago, but today was the first time I couldn't control it and I've felt exhausted for a couple weeks," Izzie admitted.

"Iz, are you pregnant?" Meredith asked bluntly.

"I think so. I bought a test yesterday, but I haven't had a chance to take it. Will you stay with me while I take it?"

"Only if you'll stay with me while I take mine," Meredith said. Izzie shot her a surprised look. "I've missed my last two periods and yesterday I was craving vegetables. You do the math. I was planning on asking you to be with me today anyways."

"Well, then, let's bite the bullet," Izzie said. Meredith nodded.

MIMIMI

"Well, looks like we get to be bitchy together this time," Meredith said dully, looking a little shell-shocked.

"I was so not bitchy when I was pregnant with Ella," Izzie defended herself. "Were you and Derek not planning this?"

"Yea, kinda, but we just started trying a few weeks ago," Meredith admitted. "I guess it happened when I was on that round of medicine for strep throat right before Caden came here. Wow. Were you guys trying?"

"We weren't actively trying, but we weren't doing anything to prevent it either. Should we go do a quick blood test?" Izzie asked.

"Probably," Meredith said. "How are we going to do this without them finding out?"

"You're husband is the freaking Chief of Surgery, he's going to find out if we just waltz into the hospital to get a blood test," Izzie pointed out. "And then he'll tell Mark and _I _want to be the one to tell Mark. He didn't get to be told about the first one until five years after the fact, I think he deserves to be the first to know, well, besides you."

"Well then, we'll be sneaky," Meredith said, pushing her friend to her closet so she could get dressed. "Move it, lady, we're on a mission."

MIMIMI

"Dr. Stevens, Dr. Grey-Shepherd, I am happy to inform you that you are both pregnant," the cheerful clinic doctor chirped, coming into the closet sized exam room where the two friends were sitting nervously. "I'd say you're both about 10 weeks along. I'm guessing since you're doctors you don't need any information on pre-natal care. Just make sure you get regular check-ups. And congratulations!"

Izzie was sure Meredith responded, but she couldn't remember what she said. She walked in a daze back to Meredith's car. In 6 ½ months, she was going to have a baby. This time last year, she thought she was perfectly happy to have a life with just her and Ella. Now, she had a relationship with Hannah, a wonderful son in Caden, Mark to share every day with, and a baby on the way.

Her biggest problem was… how to tell Mark.

MIMIMI

That night, Mark and the kids got home to find Izzie smiling as she put the finishing touches on dinner.

"Hey, beautiful. Feeling better?" Mark asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck before nuzzling his face in the crook of her shoulder.

"Mmm, much. How was your day?" Izzie asked, smiling as the kids set the table and she enjoyed the feeling of Mark surrounding her.

"It was good. I fixed a cleft palate and worked on a burn victim. Did Meredith stop by?"

"Yea. She stayed with me for a while," Izzie replied vaguely. They all sat down for dinner.

"How was your day, Ella-bella?"

"It was good. I made you a get-well card and played with Caden in Uncle Derek's office while Daddy and Uncle Derek talked," Ella chirped.

"How was school, Caden?" Izzie asked.

"It was good," Caden replied solemnly, diligently making his way through his food.

"Did you tell Mom your exciting news?" Mark prompted.

"Oh yeah, I won the class spelling bee and Michael invited me to join his soccer team 'cause I played so good at recess," Caden said proudly.

"That's great, sweetie," Izzie praised. The two children kept up a conversation on their goings on through out the meal and the clean up process. After dinner Izzie absently colored with Ella while Mark helped Caden with him homework. While idly moving the crayon back and forth, Izzie watched Mark. As Mark patiently coached Caden through his math problems and still found time to exclaim over his daughter's artwork, an overwhelming feeling of love and tenderness welled up in Izzie's chest and tears stung her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. The feeling stayed with her as she and Mark got the kids ready for bed and tucked them in.

Outside of Caden's room, Mark pulled Izzie into a warm hug. "Hey, pretty girl," he said. "You're awfully quiet tonight. Still not feeling too great?"

"I'm just tired I guess," Izzie murmured, snuggling into him.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll join you soon. I've got a little bit of work to do," Mark said.

"Mmkay. Love you," Izzie said.

"Love you too."

MIMIMI

When Mark came to bed, he found a long box with a blue and pink ribbon tied on it waiting on his pillow. Izzie was curled up facing away from him; her hair was falling in a golden wave across her pillow and part of his. Her eyes were buttoned in sleep and she was snuggled deeply under the covers. God he loved her. Before her, he had merely existed. She had given him a reason to be alive.

Still smiling to himself, Mark picked up the box and opened it. Inside the box was a single piece of paper. Mark read it, blinked, ran a hand over his eyes and read it again.

_Isobel Stevens: Pregnancy Test: Positive_

They were going to have a baby?!?!?!

Mark felt like his head was spinning. Izzie was pregnant! He wanted to whoop with joy, scoop her up in his arms and dance around the room. But he was too suave for that. Instead, he quickly donned his pajama pants and curled himself around Izzie, his hand snaking under Izzie's camisole to rest on her still flat belly.

Before sleeping, he said a prayer of thanks. He would celebrate with Izzie in the morning. Tonight, he would savor the feeling of overwhelming joy and unflagging love he felt with his son and daughter sleeping safely near by and a new baby resting safely inside the woman he adored who slept peacefully in his arms. Life didn't get much better than this.

_A/N: I thought about leaving Mark's reaction until the next chapter, but I decided it flowed better this way. Let me know what you think and REVIEW!!!_


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N: Ok, so while college professors are evil mid-year, they also provide much time for writing in class and this is the last of the stuff I wrote by hand I need to type up. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!_

Chapter 20

The next morning Mark woke Izzie by easing the covers back and playing kisses on the skin exposed by the way her camisole rode up in sleep. Without opening her eyes, Izzie smiled sleepily and said, "I take it you liked your surprise last night?"

"I _loved_ my surprise last night. Why didn't you say anything before?" Mark asked, continuing his attentions to her belly.

"I suspected, but I thought it was just wishful thinking until I started to have morning sickness. I took a home test and then got a blood test to be sure. I didn't want to raise your hopes for nothing," Izzie explained studying him lovingly.

"How do you feel this morning?" Mark asked, concern clouding his eyes.

"I'm a little nauseous, but it's not too bad right now," Izzie said, idly running her hands through his hair.

"Would you hate me if I asked you to stay home again today and take it easy?"

"No, but if I stay home I want Ella to stay with me and I want you to invite everyone over for dinner so we can tell them together."

"Anything milady desires is my command, but you must promise to rest and not go overboard."

"I promise," Izzie said. "I'll just fix a big thing of spaghetti and garlic bread."

"I've got a light day today, so I'll pick everything up and we'll cook dinner as a family."

"That sounds wonderful."

MIMIMI

After she suffered a few bouts of morning sickness, Izzie and Ella spent most of the day in their pajamas watching Disney movies. After snacking on popcorn for lunch, they took a chocolate scented bubble bath and dressed in matching pink long-sleeved t-shirts and jeans. When Mark and Caden came home, they found Izzie and Ella streaked with flou and surrounded by cookies.

"It looks like the fun started without us, Caden," mark said, hauling in several grocery bags. As he passed by Izzie to put things in the pantry, he paused for a warm kiss.

"Mmm, you smell good enough to eat," Mark growled, nipping playfully at her neck. This playful banter continued as they made the giant meal. Over the course of the preparation the rest of the "family" trickled in. Izzie couldn't help smiling as she observed the pleasant chaos that had descended upon her kitchen. Grayson sat in chair with Ella on his lap and Caden sitting close beside him as he read from a storybook. Christina and Alex were arguing over something while Meredith helped them make a salad. Mark was simultaneously stirring the large pots of pasta and sauce and debating the merits of the new Yankee starting line-up with Derek.

Once the meal was over and everyone was looking at them expectantly, Mark and Izzie grinned at each other and joined hands. Izzie gave Mark an encouraging smile, indicating that he could make the announcement.

"Last night, I found out that we're going to have one more for Valentine's Day." Everyone gave him confused looks. "Izzie is pregnant!"

All of the adult males got up to hug and kiss Izzie and congratulate Mark.

"Barbie's having another McBaby," Christina said nonchalantly. "Good for her. Now McSteamy can deal with the crying and the feces. Why do you not look surprised?" she asked Meredith suspiciously. Meredith gave her a guilty look. "You knew!" Another guilty look that caused Christina gasp. "You knew because you're having a McBaby too and you got the tests together!"

By the time she finished speaking, all eyes were on Meredith.

"Mer?" Derek choked. "Is she right? Are we going to have a baby?"

"Yes, damn it, but this is _not_ how I wanted to tell you," Meredith admitted grudgingly, shooting a death glare at her person. Laughing joyfully, Derek swooped her up and spun her around the kitchen. After the second round of congratulations, Mark and Grayson noticed that Caden and Ella hadn't really responded to their news.

"Are you guys excited about having a new baby brother or sister?" Grayson asked.

"Where is the baby, Grampa?" Ella asked, crawling into his lap.

"It's in Mommy's tummy right now. It has to live there for a while until its big enough to come live with us," Grayson explained.

"How did it get there?" Ella asked. Christina and Alex snickered at this question. Mark and Izzie looked like deer caught in the headlights, but Mark quickly recovered.

"Well, Little Bit, when mommies and daddies love each other, it sometimes ends up make a baby in the mommy," Mark explained carefully.

"Oh, ok," Ella said solemnly.

"Caden? Are you ok, sweetie?" Izzie asked. The little boy looked close to tears.

"No," he said, his voice choked with tears. "Now I'm gonna have to leave and I don't wanna."

Mark and Izzie shared utterly flabbergasted looks.

"Caden, what on earth gave you the idea that you would have to leave because Izzie is having a baby?" Mark asked, moving to squat in front of his son.

"That's what always happens to orphans when their new parents have babies. They don't need them anymore, so they send them back," Caden explained, tears rolling down his cheeks. Mark's heart clinched and a lump grew in his throat.

"Hey, come here, buddy," Mark said softly, drawing him into a tight hug. "We love you and we will never _ever_ send you away. No matter how many new babies come, you are our son and we will always want you with us. We may not even let you leave for college."

"You're _our _little boy and nothing will change that," Izzie enforced, rubbing her hand along his back and kissing his hair. "We just need you to be you and be an awesome big brother to Ella and the new baby. Ok?'

Sniffling back his tears, Caden nodded against Mark's shoulder. Feeling left out, Ella got out of Grayson's lap and hugged her mother. After a little while, Mark stood up with Caden in his arms and Izzie picked Ella up. By then, everyone had quietly left.

"Mmph, I think it's time for bed," Mark said.

"Daddy? Can we sleep with you and Mommy tonight?' Caden asked tearfully.

"Sure, little man," Mark said. "That sounds like a great plan."

_A/N: A little shorter than usual, but I have some big plans for future chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_A/N2: Yay me! Two chapters in one day!_


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Fall break and typing are a pain in the butt! PLEASE REVIEW! A lot is going on in these next few chapters and feedback is always appreciated!_

Chapter 21

Over the next several weeks, Mark woke every morning to Izzie bolting to the bathroom at 5 a.m. Without complaint, Mark held her head and bathed her face until the nausea subsided, then he had dry toast and sweet tea waiting when she brought the kids down for breakfast. Derek had reduced her hours, so she was able to pick the kids up when Caden's school was finished for the day. Mark tried not to let Izzie know that he worried, but the dark purple circles under her big brown eyes and rail thin figure that framed her slightly growing stomach had him seeking her out every chance he could and insuring that she had a well-balanced meal at lunch every day. One day, about 20 weeks into Izzie's pregnancy, Mark invited Hannah and Derek to join him for lunch at a restaurant near the hospital.

"I want to propose to Izzie," Mark informed them bluntly. "And I need you two to help me."

Derek almost choked on his water and Hannah's face almost split because of her grin.

"Well, I can tell by her face that Hannah's on board. What about you, Shep?"

"When do we need to have this ready?"

"Tomorrow night."

Derek stared at him for a minute.

"Well, I guess we better get started."

MIMIMI

"Hannah," Izzie whined. "Can't you even give me a hint of what's going on?"

It was the next night and Hannah was helping Izzie get dressed in the rose silk dress she and Mark had picked out the day before.

"All I can tell you is what I've already told you," Hannah protested. "You and Mark are having dinner and I'm babysitting the little ones. Now, you're ready and Mark's probably worn a rut in the front hall. Go know his socks off!"

Hugging her eldest daughter, Izzie hurried to meet Mark. When she reached the stairs, Izzie paused to take in the man waiting for her. Mark was idly walking back and forth across the length of the entry hall. He was dressed in a superbly cut black suit, a crisp black dress shirt, and an extremely pale pink silk tie. The pink tie made Izzie smile because it complimented her dress perfectly.

Mark looked up just as Izzie smiled at him and his breath caught in his throat. Hannah's artful makeup had erased the dark circles and the empire waist silk dress emphasized her more maternal breasts, rounded hips, and her expanding stomach.

"You, Isobel Stevens, look gorgeous," Mark said, smiling warmly at her as she descended the stairs.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Izzie said, taking the arm he offered her. "So where are we going?"

In answer to her question, Mark led her through the kitchen out into the backyard. Soon after they had moved in, Mark had hired a man to turn half of the backyard into a play place for the kids and half into an English garden for them to enjoy. At the heart of the garden, surrounded by Izzie's favorite pink roses, was a large white gazebo. When they approached the gazebo, Izzie gasped. Twinkle lights and taper candles lighted the gazebo. In the center, a table with silver warming dishes was waiting for them.

"Your dinner, milady," Mark said, holding a chair out for her.

"This is amazing, Mark," Izzie remarked.

"Well, you deserve to be courted and since you've been… indisposed, I thought you might enjoy having dinner out without being out," Mark explained. After he uncovered the food and poured the sparkling cider, they spent the meal talking about their kids and some of the more interesting cases they had seen. When they had finished the meal, Mark took Izzie's hand and squeezed.

"So, we have the first ultrasound tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"Yup. We should be able to see the gender. Do you want a boy or a girl?" Izzie asked.

"I don't care, as long as you're healthy and the baby's healthy," Mark asserted. "Have I told you lately how much I love you and our children?"

"Not in the last few hours," Izzie teased, smiling lovingly at him and linking their fingers. "But we love you just as much."

"That's what I'm hoping," Mark muttered, taking a deep breath to fortify himself. "Izzie Stevens, I am a 43 year old man who spent a majority of hose years alone, lost, and confused. Until the door of Derek's office opened and Ella's little face popped in and you told me she was mine. You gave me a chance at life, at love, at a real family. I've never been happier than I have been in the time I've spent with you and our kids. You're my sunshine in a world I thought was totally dark. You're so wonderfully warm and patient, but you also keep me on my toes with your fiery temper and your subtle sexiness keeps me wanting you. I know it's cliché but you, you're my better half and I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. Isobel Stevens, will you bring sunshine and happiness to my miserable life forever and be my wife?"

Tears sparkled in her eyes. "Mark Sloan, you are a wonderful father, a brilliant surgeon, and a good person, and I know in my heart of hearts that you will be the best husband I could possibly dream of."

Laughing in pure delight, Mark pulled out the blue Tiffany's box he had stashed in his coat pocket and opened it. Izzie cooed in admiration at the ring. A princess cut diamond was set in a platinum band flanked by a small pink diamond and a small plain diamond on one side and a small sapphire and another small diamond.

"This ring symbolizes the center of my world, you and our children and our future children, and I want to give it into your keeping," Mark explained. "Will you take care of it for me?"

In response, Izzie held out her left hand. Grinning, Mark slipped the ring on her finger, sealing it in place with a kiss. As soon as the ring was in place, Ella, Caden, and Hannah came rocketing out of the house to celebrate with their parents. Laughing with unadulterated joy, Mark kissed Izzie soundly while their kids hugged them and babbled in delight.

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: Yay! Two chapters in one weekend. As I've said before, feedback is always appreciated. Sorry this is so short, but trust me, it's worth it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

Chapter 22

"Wake up, sunshine, we've got to get going if we want to see our babies," Mark urged, sprinkling kisses over Izzie's face and shoulder.

"Mmmm," Izzie moaned, the noise full of exhaustion and nausea.

Taking the hint, Mark gently scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom and sat with her on the floor as she went through her morning ritual of retching. When the nausea had subsided, Izzie rested her head on Mark's well-muscled shoulder.

"Morning," she said softly as he supported her with one arm and bather her face with a lukewarm cloth.

"G'morning," Mark chuckled. Smiling lovingly at her, Mark's hand drifted to rest against her growing belly. "You're developing a very cute baby bump, Dr. Sloan-to-be."

"You better enjoy it while it's still cute, Dr. Sloan, because I'm going to look like a beached whale and let me tell you, Izzie eight months pregnant is not so cute," Izzie warned.

"You will _always_ be beautiful to me, but watching you grow my baby, I gotta say, makes you especially gorgeous and irresistible," Mark purred, his hand drifting northwards.

"Uh-uh, Dr. Sloan, we have an appointment to get ready for and your dad will be here soon to watch the kids."

"Until later then, milady," Mark promised, helping Izzie to her feet.

MIMIMI

"Alright, Iz, ready to see the McBaby?" Alex teased, as he applied the gel and began the ultrasound. Mark stood by Izzie's head, holding her hand and supporting her with one arm around her shoulder.

"Let's see here," Alex said, examining the screen. "Well, that's interesting. We've got _two_ healthy heads, both bodies look good. All hands, legs, and digits are accounted for."

"Two? As in twins?" Mark asked, tearing his eyes away from the screen, a grin splitting his face.

"We're having two at once?" Izzie clarified.

"Yup. There are two McBabies. Do you guys want to know the genders?" Alex asked, smiling.

"It's up to you, Mama Bear," Mark said, although Izzie saw the ill-concealed eagerness in his eyes.

"Well I can't decorate the nursery without something to go on, now can I?" Izzie teased. "What flavors do we have, Alex?"

"Well, Baby 1 on the left is most definitely a mini-McSteamy and… Baby 2, although she's being more modest than her brother, looks like another mini-Izzie," Alex announced.

"One of each?" Mark asked happily.

"We're gonna have our work cut out of us, Papa Bear," Izzie confirmed, kissing Mark's hand. "This is going to be an adventure for both of us."

"And we'll be in it together and love every minute of it," Mark promised, kissing Izzie before she went to change.

"Alright," Alex said awkwardly. "Umm, I'll have the pictures sent to your office, Mark. Iz, take it easy. I have an anti-nausea medicine I want you to try. Mark sure to come back in a few weeks."

"Thanks, Alex," Izzie said, giving him a hug. Mark and Izzie walked in happy silence to the lobby.

"I'll bring dinner home tonight," Mark said. "What are you and the kids going to do today?"

"Actually, your dad has insisted on taking them for the day, so Meredith and I are going shopping for maternity clothes," Izzie explained. "She's probably waiting for me at the house. She and Derek had an appointment with Alex right before us."

"Have fun," Mark said, leaning in for a warm kiss. "I love you, sunshine."

"I love you too."

MIMIMI

Later that day, Mark sat at his desk, smiling at the black and white picture of his unborn children. He could hardly wait 20 more weeks to hold them in his arms. He helped make them. His _love_ for Izzie made those tiny creatures that were nestled inside Izzie at that very moment. _Twins!_ Unable to contain himself, Mark got up and walked down the hall to Derek's office, whistling softly to himself the whole way. He met Derek outside his office looking just as pleased with himself.

"I am going to have a son," Derek said, looking supremely happy.

"I'm having a son _and_ a daughter," Mark countered smugly, holding out the ultrasound picture.

"Twins?" Derek replied. "Wow. You're gonna get some crash course in babies."

"Yup and I'm gonna love every chaotic minute of it," Mark said, a look of contentment lighting his face as he looked at the picture. Both men were still admiring their respective pictures as they walked into Derek's office. They halted when they saw they weren't alone.

"Addison?!?" they exclaimed in unison.

_A/N: Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!_


	24. Chapter 23

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Sinuses and sleep deprivation have made it difficult to find time to write and/or type. Please enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!_

Chapter 23

"Oh look, my two favorite men," Addison purred, getting up and kissing each of them on the cheeks.

"Addison, what the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I needed a break, so I drove up here to see how everyone was," Addison said innocently. Just then Derek's pager went off.

"Shit. I'll have to catch up with you later, Addison. Mark, dinner at your place?"

"Ummm, yea. We'll order pizza or something," Mark replied. Nodding, Derek hurried off.

"Why are you really here, Addison?" Mark asked bluntly.

"You still cut straight to the chase don't you?" she teased. "Well then, I'll be just as straight with you. I'm here because I want you. Pete and I had a fight and I realized how good you and I are together," Addison said seductively, running her hand up and down the skin exposed by his casual button up shirt.

"We weren't all that good together, Addison. You liked the sex, but you never respected me as a person. I think five years has made you a bit nostalgic. And I'm engaged," Mark said coldly, his eyes a wintry steel color.

"Engaged?" Addison gasped, looking thoroughly shocked. "To who? When? How? Why?"

"To Izzie Stevens."

"Izzie Stevens? Blonde, bubbly, big-hearted Izzie Stevens? How on earth did you end up with someone so… nurturing? You always went for the brainless or the high-powered balls to the walls women."

"We had a one night stand almost six years ago and it resulted in our daughter Elizabeth. I didn't know about Ella until I came back here almost a year ago, but Izzie gave me a chance to be a part of their lives and we fell in love."

"You- you have a _child_? You and Izzie Stevens have a child?" Addison choked out.

"Yea, she believed in me enough to let me prove myself as a father. We have Ella, we adopted a seven-year-old boy, Caden, and Izzie's pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. And you know what, Addison? Being a father is one of the most fulfilling and rewarding things I've ever experienced. It still humbles me to no end and to have Ella or Caden look at me with total, unshakeable faith and call me Daddy," Mark said, a quiet smile in his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Mark. This isn't you. You're chief man-whore, the infallible plastic surgeon who only cares about himself and his ego," Addison said, inching closer until her breasts brushed his chest. "For God's sakes, you responded to a transcontinental booty call and found a new hunting ground. You live for the desire and the freedom of pure sex. Monogamy doesn't work for you. You couldn't even do celibacy for 60 days. You only made it 32 days."

"I made it the full 60 days, Addison. I saw you and Karev after your little encounter in the supply closet, so I lied and gave you an out. You didn't want me. You wanted an easy relationship, but I thought I wanted forever. I made it the full 60 days and then I slept with Izzie and even in the drunken haze, it was more satisfying and… healing than the battlefield we always had," Mark said, stepping away.

"You still want me. I know it and you know it. You're not cut out to be a family man, and when you finally snap, I'll be waiting," Addison challenged.

"Better buy a parka, because it will be a cold day in hell before I betray the other half of my soul," Mark growled, stalking away, leaving a stunned and amused Addison in his wake.

MIMIMI

"I'm fat," Izzie pouted as she and Meredith tried on clothes.

"Iz, you couldn't be fat if you tried. Plus, if you're fat then I am," Meredith reasoned.

"You've only got one watermelon growing in you. I've got two," Izzie retorted, placing a high-waisted pink shirt in her pile of things to buy.

"I can't believe we're pregnant together," Meredith remarked. "How weird is that?"

"It's pretty awesome though. Growing up, I always wanted the life-long friendship like Mark and Derek have and I have a feeling our kids will have that. Think about it, Mer. These kids are gonna have all of the stability and love and affection that we never had. We've got the love of two men who will always be there and help us. Did you ever imagine we would be here when we started our residency?" Izzie said.

"I don't think I could have imagined it in my wildest dreams. I couldn't even fathom having a steady boyfriend, let alone having a husband and a baby on the way. We're pretty lucky," Meredith said.

"We are indeed," Izzie agreed. "I think we've finally shed our dark and twisty pasts."

Laughing, they went off to check out and head home.

MIMIMI

"Pizza!" Mark called as he and Derek entered the house. Mark smiled as Ella and Caden raced to greet them.

"Hi Daddy! Hi Uncle Derek!" Ella chirped, attaching herself to Derek's leg.

"Daddy, guess what?" Caden said, bouncing excitedly.

"What's up, buddy?" Mark asked, ruffling Caden's hair.

"Grandpa bought me a soccer ball and helped me practice kicking. He says that in the spring you can help me learn how to play baseball! Can you, Daddy, can you?" Caden asked, his blue eyes alight with excitement.

"Of course, buddy. You'll be ready for the starting line up of the Yankees," Mark assured him. "Now, let's go eat. My stomach's growling like a hungry wolf."

"Well, mine's growling like a hungry bear. Soccer makes you hungrier than surgery," Caden explained matter-of-factly. Derek and Mark chuckled as they herded the children into the kitchen where Grayson, Izzie, and Meredith had set the table and poured glasses of soda.

"Hey, beautiful," Mark said, kissing Izzie deeply after setting down the pizzas.

"Hey, yourself," Izzie replied. She took in the odd look in Mark's eyes. "You ok?"

"Yea, I think so. We'll talk about it later, ok?" Mark said, kissing the tip of her nose and caressing her belly. Giving him a reassuring smile, Izzie nodded. Soon, they were all munching on pizza.

"So," Grayson said. "Am I going to have another grandson or another granddaughter?"

"Both," Mark said, grinning sheepishly.

"Twins?" Grayson said. "Congratulations."

"Daddy, what are twins?" Ella asked.

"Well, Mommy has two babies growing in her tummy instead of one like Aunt Meredith, so they're twins. You and Caden are going to get a little brother _and_ a little sister at the same time. You're pretty lucky kids," Mark explained.

"What kind of baby is Aunt Meredith having?" Caden asked.

"She's having a little boy," Derek replied.

"Ha, Ella. There's gonna be more boys than girls," Caden taunted.

"So? Girls are funner than boys," Ella retorted.

"Nuh-uh. Girls can't do as much cool stuff as boys. All girls do is play with dolls and dress up and play pretend," Caden countered.

"Hey buster, Aunt Mer and I are girls and we do more than just play dress up. Aunt Mer gets to cut people's brains open and I help kids feel better," Izzie pointed out.

"You're not girls, you're mommies," Caden explained, sounding exasperated. "It's not the same."

That comment caused the adults to burst into laughter.

"Mommies or not, girls are all the same and you better learn to deal with them," Grayson informed his grandson. "Girls keep life interesting and keep us in line. You'll learn to like them all some day."

"I'm never gonna like girls. They've got cooties," Caden protested.

"I'm gonna remind you of this in ten years when you become as girl-crazy as your father," Grayson warned.

"Daddy's not girl-crazy. He's just crazy about Mommy. Right, Daddy?" Caden argued.

"Right, buddy, but every boy gets a little girl-crazy when they're teenagers," Mark explained. "Then you grow up and find someone who you love and want to be with all of your life, like I did with your mom and Uncle Derek did with Aunt Meredith. So go easy on your sister and girls in general."

"Ok, Daddy," Caden agreed reluctantly. "Sorry, Ella."

MIMIMI

"Ohhh, these kids are sapping my energy," Izzie complained, as she got ready for bed.

"I love you," Mark said, tenderly, pulling Izzie into his lap. "You know that right. You… you are my heart."

"And you're mine," Izzie replied. "Mark, what's wrong? You've had this… haunted look in your eyes all night. Did something happen at work today?"

Mark sighed. "Addison is back in town, doing some consults, and she came to the hospital."

"What did Satan say to upset you?" Izzie demanded, sounding annoyed.

"How did you know she said something to upset me? Never mind, you're Izzie, you know things. Well, where to begin," Mark sighed. "Well, first she propositioned me. Then, when I told her about you and the kids, she went on this trip about how the family man isn't me and how I can't do monogamy. She threw some stuff in my face that hit below the belt."

"She called you a man-whore didn't she?" Izzie guessed.

"You have ways, my love, and they are astounding. Yes, man-whore was mentioned, as well as the transcontinental booty call and my many indiscretions and selfishness," Mark admitted. "And it kind of makes me afraid that she's right. That's whom I was for so long. How can someone totally erase whom he or she was for more than half their life in the space of a few years?"

"How many women have you slept with in the past five years? The past year? You are _not_ a man-whore and you are _not _selfish. You are an amazing father and you spoil those kids with love and affection and attention. More over, you are a generous, considerate and wonderful lover. You are my partner, my best friend, my everything. You aren't the man you were when Addison last saw you. You're not just McSteamy anymore. You're Mark Sloan, world's greatest dad and fiancée, with the best parts of McSteamy lurking underneath the surface," Izzie asserted forcefully.

Love lighting his eyes, Mark kissed Izzie soundly. "Thank you, Iz. You're right and I know you're right. It just helps to hear it. Let's get you to bed. My babies need sleep."

Tenderly, Mark picked Izzie up and tucked her into bed before moving to snuggle up behind her.

"Hey Iz?" he whispered next to her ear.

"Yea?" she responded sleepily.

"You're the only woman I've slept with in the past five years since before Addison and I made that stupid bet," Mark confessed, kissing the tender skin behind her ear. "You are the love of my life."

In response, Izzie kissed the hand that had entwined with hers. And, content, Mark and Izzie drifted off to sleep, they're joined hands nestled above their unborn children.

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! Out of curiosity, is anyone else fed up with Gizzie and MerDer pretending to be broken up? Seriously, they need to break up Gizzie and fix MerDer. It's getting annoying. But Mark and Derek are really cute being all buddy-buddy. Ok, done with the mini-rant. Sorry I'm watching Grey's right now. REVIEW!!!!!!_


	25. Chapter 24

_A/N: I am sorry x 1,000,000! Time has gotten away from me. I have a good portion written though. Writer's block plagued me for a while, but it seems to be slowly dissipating. Just as a note, personally, I like Addison, but I need a villain and she just fit in too perfect. If you don't like Addison, please don't be mad, but this was just too perfect to soften. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! _

Chapter 24

The next day Mark and Izzie brought the kids with them to work. Derek and Grayson offered to entertain them while they were in surgery. They were walking through the hospital lobby when they heard someone call out Mark's name. Sharing a pained glance, Mark and Izzie turned to see Addison clicking her way towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple. Dr. Stevens, I hear congratulations are in order," Addison said, her voice acidly sweet. "When's the wedding?"

"Um… we haven't really had a chance to discuss it. Sometime before the babies are born," Izzie replied, slightly flustered.

"Yes, Mark mentioned you're expecting twins," Addison said. "You're going to have your work cut out for you. The working mother of four. I'm surprised you're still working. You don't even have a nanny?"

"No, Ella and Caden are in school most of the day and our schedules work out so that one of us can pick them up. We haven't really discussed what we'll do when the twins are born, but I'm hoping we can arrange it so we don't need a nanny. I think if you're going to have children, you should raise them yourself as much as possible," Izzie replied coolly. Stifling a smile, mark wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Daddy, who is the tall lady?" Ella asked, observing Addison from her perch in her father's arms.

"You must be Ella. You're a very pretty little girl," Addison cooed. "Are you a daddy's girl?"

"My daddy and mommy say I shouldn't talk to strangers," Ella demurred pertly.

"Ella, Caden, this is Dr. Montgomery. She used to be married to Uncle Derek," Mark said by way of introduction. Caden gave Addison dark looks as he inched closer to Izzie and Ella pressed her head shyly into Mark's shoulder.

"If you'll excuse us, Addison, we've got to get to work," Izzie said. "Grayson is expecting us."

"Don't let me keep you. It was lovely to see you all," Addison said sweetly. As Mark and Izzie led their kids through the lobby, Addison fairly turned green with envy. Izzie Stevens had her life. She had babies, a blooming surgical career and a man to share them with. Well, she had those things for now, but not for long if Addison Forbes Montgomery had her way.

MIMIMI

Later that day, Addison spotted Mark at the nurses' station talking with an older version of himself. As she got closer she noticed that Caden stood with them wearing a mini lab coat, listening intently to his grandfather and father. Before she reached the little group, the older man led Caden off, a patient's file in hand.

"Since when are you and Grayson the omnipotent so civil to each other? How long has he worked here?" Addison asked conversationally.

"Well, part of the new Mark Sloan is that he values family. When I told Dad about Ella and Izzie, we decided to stop being so bull-headed and be a family. He's great with the kids and loves to help out. I sometimes think he'll kick us out of our own house just to get to baby-sit," Mark said fondly.

"I take it Caden wants to be a surgeon when he grows up," Addison remarked.

"He loves science and anything to do with life. Right now he wants to be a 'heart-fixer' like his grandpa, but last month he was on his way to being the world's greatest neurosurgeon."

"You don't want him to be a plastic surgeon? Groom him in your image?"

"My dad tried that with me and I despised him for it. I want my son to do what makes him happy. He's had enough disappointment and rejection in his short little life. As long as he knows that his family loves and supports him, he can be a side-walk artist for all I care," Mark said.

"You have beautiful children, Mark, but come on. You and Izzie? It'll never last. She's too perky and happy for you. And then there's the sex," Addison said, pressing herself seductively against Mark.

"The sex?" Mark looked flabbergasted.

"Do you really think you'll be getting any with four little ones around?" Addison chuckled. "I'm an OB/GYN. I see it all the time, especially after multiple births. Mom's libido dwindles. The babies take up all of her time and Daddy gets left out in the cold. Dear, oh dear, what will McSteamy do to scratch the itch? Maybe Satan can help you out if you ask nicely," she purred.

"There's more to a relationship than just sex, Addison. I plan to promise Izzie for better or worse until death do us part. You remember those vows you took with Derek? I don't intend to break them when life gets a little rocky. I _love_ Izzie. I want to be with her through the good and the bad. What about that don't you get?" Mark fumed, before storming off in high dungeon.

MIMIMI

"Addison," Izzie called, spotting Addison in the hall.

"Dr. Stevens, how nice to see you," Addison said, with false politeness. "My, you're getting big. When are the twins due?"

"In December. Meredith's due in November," Izzie replied.

"Yes, I had heard that I assume you're seeing Dr. Karev."

"Yea, Alex has helped me with both my pregnancies. He's Ella's godfather."

"Much to my surprise, he's one of my most successful protégées. It's interesting to come back and see how the careers you and your friends have developed. It feels good to be back in a real hospital. So, how is your pregnancy progressing? Any problems?"

"I've had to work against morning sickness, but so far that's the only problem. Everything else is fairly normal; cravings and fatigue, you know the drill," Izzie said. "I'm surprised that you don't have any babies of your own. I mean, babies are your life."

"Yes, well, it's sort of like those who can't, teach. Those who can't have babies, work to make them," Addison defended. "Was there something you needed, Dr. Stevens?"

"Yes, actually, there is. I need you to stay away from Mark. He has become this amazing person, but he still doubts himself. You coming here and telling him that he's not who he feels he is hurts him. He is _my_ husband, the father of my children. We have a great life together. I'm asking you, woman to woman, not to ruin that," Izzie asserted firmly.

"Aw, are you scared, Stevens? He's not your husband _yet_ and he moved his entire life to be with me at one time. How are you going to handle a man as… virile, as Mark when you're chasing down kids and smelling like belly excrement all the time? I'm not going anywhere, Stevens. I want Mark and I always, _always_ get what I want," Addison promised, her eyes flashing with challenge.

"You know what, Addison, you make me sick. Spoiled rich bitches like you have always pissed me off. You think you can blaze in and get whatever you want. Well, you can't have Mark. He doesn't want you. You ruined any chance you had with him when you aborted his baby and slept with Alex. You used him as a chess piece in your bid for Derek's attention and you almost broke him. But you constantly underestimate him. He built himself back up and is a better man because of it. This isn't a single relationship you're messing with Addison. We have two kids and two more on the way. What about them, Addison?"

"Oh, we'll get custody of the kids, of course. I'm sure a judge would be willing to give us at _least_ primary custody when he hear the tale of the world renowned neonatal surgeon who can't have children of her own, but wants to raise a family with the love of her life. Don't mess with me, Stevens, I can take away everything you hold close if I really try," Addison threatened, before strutting down the hall. Izzie stood there trying to catch her breath for a few minutes. She leaned against the wall, cradling her stomach. She closed her eyes; mentally telling herself that none of what Addison said was true.

"Hey, looks like I found the most gorgeous mommy in the world," Mark's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Hey yourself," Izzie greeted him weakly.

"How are my babies?" Mark asked, settling his hands on either side of her belly. Before she could reply, Izzie felt a kick in the places where Mark's hands were resting. Izzie winced a little, but it was quickly turned into a smile at the tender grin that lit Mark's face.

"Hi babies," Mark cooed at her stomach, leaning down to kiss it. "Daddy love you all the way to the stars and back. I can't wait for you to get here. Mommy and I are gonna take care of you and you've got a big family ready to love you. And you know what? You get to have a daddy who loves your mommy more than anything in the world." Izzie's eyes overflowed with tears as Mark kissed her stomach one more time.

"So, I know this might not be the best time, but how would you feel about having the wedding in two weeks?" Mark asked, brushing away Izzie's tears with his thumbs.

"Two weeks?" Izzie echoed.

"You wouldn't have to do anything. Dad, Hannah, and I can take care of all the details. It would be small and simple. All you would have to do would be to find a dress and show up at the chapel a week from next Saturday."

"Are you sure? You don't want to have a big fancy wedding?" Izzie asked.

"I want to be your husband. If you're ok with a small wedding, then I'd like to get married now, before you have to go on maternity leave and all the baby craziness starts. I just want to vow in front of our friends and families to love and be with you forever," Mark assured her.

"I've never wanted a huge wedding. I hate all of the fuss involved in planning big weddings. So, I would _love_ to get married in two weeks," Izzie said, kissing Mark soundly.

"Well then, soon-to-be-Dr. Sloan, I have a wedding to plan and you have work to do and a dress to buy," Mark said, patting her butt before striding down the hall whistling to himself.

Despite her encounter with Addison, Izzie felt a well of happiness bubbling up. She was getting married to the man of her dreams. Seriously!

_A/N: Reviewing reminds me to update, so review often 0 ; )_


	26. Chapter 25

_A/N: A shorter chapter, but the meaty stuff is on its way. This is to get you ready for the wedding and the babies. Now that school is wrapping up for the semester, I'll have more time to write. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_

Chapter 25

"Alright, Dad, you're taking care of the reception and the tuxes. Hannah, you're making sure your mom and the others find dresses and I'll need your help with the flowers. The church is already booked, so all I have to worry about is the photographer and the marriage license," Mark said, checking off items on his list. "Am I missing anything?"

"Breathing?" Grayson teased. "Everything will be fine, Mark."

"He's right," Hannah said. "Now, I get to go shopping with two pregnant surgeons, a five year old, and Christina."

With a long suffering sigh and a roll of her Izzie-brown eyes, Hannah breezed out of Mark's study to join the other women for their shopping excursion. Mark couldn't help but smile after his stepdaughter. She was so much like Izzie. He just hoped Ella and the new baby girl turned out half as sweet and plucky. A few moments after Hannah's departure, Caden came scampering in and crawled into Mark's lap.

"Daddy, how come all the girls went shopping?"

"Well, Mommy and I are getting married, so they all have to get new dresses. You'll have to come with me, Grandpa, Uncle Derek, and Uncle Alex to get a tuxedo," Mark explained.

"What's a tuxedo and why do I have to wear one?" Caden asked suspiciously.

"Remember when we watched that James Bond movie and he wore that black suit to the fancy party? Well, that is a tuxedo. And you have to wear one because you're going to walk Mommy down the aisle. It's a pretty important job. Think you can handle it?"

"Suppose I have to, 'cause I'm gonna be a big brother. That means lots of responsibility and that means doing important jobs," Caden said wisely. Grayson couldn't contain an indulgent chuckle.

"Who told you that?" Mark asked, chuckling along with his father.

"Uncle Alex 'splained it all to me. He said he was kinda like Mommy and Aunt Mer's big brother and he told me how important it was to be a good big brother."

"You're going to be an awesome big brother, buddy," Mark said, cuddling Caden in his lap and kissing his hair.

MIMIMI

"Come on, Izzie, we've all made decisions. It's not that hard to choose a dress," Christina complained.

"Can it, Yang. You try finding a dress that looks good around the twin baby bump," Izzie snarled from the dressing room where Hannah was helping her into another dress.

"Leave Mommy alone, Aunt Christina. She wants to look beautiful for her wedding," Ella piped up from her seat beside Meredith.

"Thank you, sugar bear," Izzie said, opening the dressing room and stepping out to stand in front of the three-paneled mirror.

"Well, what do you think?" Izzie asked, turning around to get feedback from her friends.

"Wow, Iz, you look gorgeous," Meredith said.

"Mommy looks like a princess!" Ella exclaimed.

"You're right, munchkin," Hannah said, scooping Ella up. "That is _so_ the dress."

MIMIMI

"Alright, so, what color dresses did you, Meredith, and Christina get?" Mark asked as he and Hannah browsed the fancy florist shop. An eager clerk was following close behind them.

"Well, Meredith's dress is dark green and Christina's is dark blue. Mine is a really dark, dark pink and Ella's matches mine. The bride is, of, course wearing white."

"Well, I would suggest a bouquet of irises, ivy, and lily of the valley to go with the green dress. For the blue, a collection of forget-me-nots, blue hyacinths, eucharis lilies, and primrose. For the young lady, an arrangement of orange blossoms, peonies, and stephanotises," the clerk inserted.

"That sounds good. I think Ella needs a wreath of white rosebuds and white rose petals," Hannah said. "What about Mom?"

"Definitely pink roses," Mark said. "She adores pink roses."

"What about a bouquet of wedding roses, thornless roses, and pink rose for the bride?" the clerk inserted.

"That sounds wonderful. Don't you think so, Mark?"

"I couldn't agree more," Mark replied, hugging Hannah to his side. The clerk bustled off to start the order. "You're a pretty amazing kid, you know that?"

"I try," Hannah quipped, winking playfully as she hugged him back.

"I'm really glad you're going to be my stepdaughter. I'm ecstatic that Caden, Ella, and the twins will have someone who is so together and strong and compassionate to look up to," Mark said, truthfully.

"I'm glad you're going to be my stepfather. You love Mom and the munchkins and you'll always take care of them and they need someone like you around," Hannah returned. "You're a pretty awesome guy. If I find a guy half was wonderful as you to marry, I'll be a very lucky girl."

"I love you, kid, " Mark said hoarsely, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you too, Papa Mark."

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I'm getting married today," Izzie whispered into the late morning stillness of her room. Mark was at the Shepherds for the night. She smiled as she felt the twins wiggling. "Yeah, you guys are excited about the wedding too, aren't you? Well, Mommy has no clue what all Daddy and his cohorts have planned, but I know it will be wonderful."

"Ok, Iz, time to stop conversing with the unborns," Meredith ordered as she and Hannah bounced into the master bedroom followed by Christina and preceded by Ella who crawled into bed with Izzie.

"So, what tortures do you have planned for me?" Izzie asked, snuggling her little daughter closer.

"All we really have to do is go get our hair, make-up, and nails done," Hannah said.

"And because your father-in-law is awesome, we don't even have to leave the house," Christina remarked.

"Come on, Iz, if we're going to 'get you to the church on time,' we need to get started," Meredith said, helping Hannah drag her mother out of bed.

MIMIMI

"Daddy, is my bow tie straight?" Caden asked, bouncing up to where his father was pacing in the side room of the church.

"It looks great, buddy," Mark assured him, smoothing his hair. Picking up a boutonniere, Mark knelt to pin it on his small lapel. "There, now you look perfect. You ready?"

"Uh-huh. Aunt Mer is coming to get me in a minute," Caden chirped. Caden studied his father for a few moments with his serious blue eyes. Then, he wrapped his arms firmly around Mark's neck. "I love you, Daddy."

The familiar warmth welled inside Mark as he returned the embrace. Closing his eyes, Mark cradled the little boy. He's voice choked as he said, "I love you too, Caden. I couldn't ask for a better son and I'm so proud of you."

"Mark, Meredith's here for Caden," Grayson said softly. After one final squeeze, Mark let Caden scamper off to join Meredith. Grayson studied his son solemnly, tears misting his eyes.

"What?" Mark asked, smiling wanly.

"I never thought I would see this day," Grayson said gruffly. "My greatest fear for the last two decades was that you would never find the love and happiness I shared with your mother. But look at you. You're getting married to a woman you're head over heels in love with and you are a wonderful father to two kids who adore you as much as you adore them and are busting with pride because two more kids are on the way. You have become everything your mother and I hoped you would and so much more. I…I've never been more proud of you than I am at this moment."

Mark fought tears as he pulled his father into a firm embrace. "I love you, Dad," he whispered huskily.

"I love you too, Mark."

"Sorry to interrupt, but its time," Derek said, as the Sloan men broke apart.

"Time for me to get married. Never thought I'd say that."

MIMIMI

"Mommy, you look like a princess," Caden whispered as they took their place behind Christina, Meredith, Hannah, and Ella.

"Thank you, sweetie. You look quite dashing yourself," Izzie said back, tweaking his nose affectionately.

"What about me, Mama?" Ella twittered, turning in a circle.

"Well, you're just too pretty for words, sugar bear," Izzie assured her just as the music began to play and Meredith and Christina started down the aisle.

MIMIMI

For some reason, all of the nerves that had been dancing around in Mark's stomach disappeared as Hannah began to walk down the aisle after Meredith and Christina. His stepdaughter was going to be a knock out, just like her mother. Spotting Ella flinging her little flower petals dramatically, he knew he'd have his hands full when she started dating. Both of them looked beautiful in their matching high-waisted pink dresses. Taking her spot in front of her sister, Ella grinned up at her father and wiggled two fingers at him in greeting. Grinning back at her, Mark waved two fingers back at her. The beginning of the wedding march drew his attention away from his daughter.

Izzie looked exquisite. Her blonde hair fell in curly waves around her face. A barrette made of pink rosebuds pinned back the front part of her hair to the left of her head. He face was very simply made-up. Her pure white dress had a squared neckline that showcased her pregnancy cleavage and no sleeves. The high-waist of the gown camouflaged her ever-growing baby bump although it was still evident.

Love and contentment glowed in Izzie's eyes and smile as she walked hand-in-hand with their son towards the altar. When they reached the wedding party, Mark mouthed, "I love you" to Izzie.

"Dearly beloved…"

MIMIMI

"And now the bride and groom will share their first dance as man and wife," the DJ announced. Grayson had arranged the reception in their massive backyard. Mostly the staff of the hospital had attended the wedding although some of their acquaintances from the kids' school were there. Grinning at Izzie, Mark led her to the dance floor and swept her into his arms as Louis Armstrong began to croon "As Time Goes By."

"You look too beautiful to be real," Mark said, his mouth against her delicate pink ear. "I'm afraid I'll wake up from this dream and I'll be back in my lonely New York apartment."

"This wedding might me a dream come true, but trust me, these wiggle worms in my stomach and those two whirlwinds over there are _very_ real and so is my love for you. You've become my heart and soul," Izzie said.

"And you're mine," Mark said gruffly. "'Til death do us part?"

"Even death won't part us," Izzie vowed. When the dance ended, the photographer gathered the Sloan family in front of the gazebo. Izzie stood in the center of the group. Hannah stood to her right with Grayson slightly behind her. Mark stood on Izzie's left with her left hand tucked in his arm so that her rings glinted in the late afternoon sun. Ella was held up in his other arm, her little arm wrapped around his neck. Caden stood in the front between his parents. They were the perfect example of a happy family.

_A/N: The End!... Just kidding. There's still much more to come. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	28. Chapter 27

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_

Chapter 27

"Alright, Timmy, can you open your mouth really wide for me?" Izzie asked the little boy propped up in the big hospital bed. She quickly examined his swollen little throat.

"Am I gonna haf to get surgery, Docta Sloan?" Timmy rasped fearfully.

"I'm afraid so, buddy. Those tonsils don't want to stay in your little throat," Izzie said. She was about to continue when a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Dr. Sloan?" the nurse asked from across the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, blackness consumed her.

MIMIMI

"Dr. Sloan?" an intern stuck her head into OR 2.

"Yes?" Mark said impatiently. He was almost finished with a perfect rhinoplasty.

"Dr. Karev asked me to come get you. Dr. Sloan passed out while examining a patient."

"Shit. Alright, Dr. Browning, finish this up," Mark ordered his resident. Ripping off his surgical gear, Mark set off at a jog towards the OB/GYN exam rooms. When he got there, Izzie was lying on the bed, her eyes closed, her skin pale and her hair fanned out around her head like a halo. Her scrub top was pulled up to accommodate a fetal monitor that was indicating two strong, healthy heartbeats. Alex stood at the foot of the bed scribbling on the chart.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Mark asked softly, but urgently.

"Her blood pressure got a little too high and she was a little dehydrated. The babies are fine, but I'm ordering her to go on maternity leave and moderate bed rest immediately," Alex said gravely "Monitor her bp at home and if it doesn't go down within the next 10 days, I'd like to go ahead and schedule a C-section."

"No C-section," Izzie mumbled.

"It's just an option, sunshine," Mark assured her. "Alex just wants to make sure you and the babies are ok."

"It's too early. They're only 32 weeks," Izzie protested groggily.

"Iz, you know as well as I do that twins rarely make it full term. They'll be fine," Alex reassured her. "It's you we need to worry about. No arguments, ok?"

Clearly pouting, Izzie grudgingly replied, "Ok."

MIMIMI

"Caden? Why does Mommy have to be stay in bed?" Ella asked her brother as they played with Legos in their playroom. "Is she sleepy?"

"No, silly, she has to stay in bed so that the babies can be born when they're supposed to," Caden said. "Kinda like a bird has to sit on its nest to make the eggs hatch."

Before Ella could respond, there was a deep rumbling laugh behind them.

"What so funny, Daddy?" Caden asked indignantly.

"Nothing, buddy. That was a very good description of why Mommy needs to be on bed rest. We're gonna have to work extra hard to make sure everything's ready for the babies, ok?" Mark said, sitting down beside them. "Do you think you guys can help me and Hannah and Grandpa do that?"

The little ones nodded enthusiastically.

MIMIMI

"Mark, I'm going crazy!" Izzie whined as she and Mark lounged in bed on a Saturday morning a month later. "I really want to see my feet and be able to cut things again."

"I know, sunshine, but you're so close," Mark soothed. "Are you sure you'll be ok with the kids today?"

"Yeah, Meredith is going to bring Baby Nat by to see Ella and Caden and keep me sane," Izzie assured him. "We'll be fine."

"Ok," Mark said, kissing her softly. "I love you." He then leaned down and kissed her belly twice. "And I love you, my babies."

As Mark kissed Ella and Caden good-bye, Meredith let herself in the door, balancing a diaper bag and baby carrier. Nathaniel Grey Shepherd had been born the day after Izzie went on bed rest. At one month old, his mother had dressed him as a Christmas elf. Since being forbidden from the hospital, Izzie had orchestrated a veritable fairyland of holiday cheer and Meredith was indulging her grumpy friend.

"Hey, there's my favorite godson!" Mark greeted them, taking the baby carrier from Meredith and safely depositing it on the couch. "This little man is Shep all over again. He's gonna be a heartbreaker."

"If there is any justice in the world, you'll have to wrangle McSteamy Jr. and have another daughter as beautiful as Izzie," Meredith quipped.

"In 16 years, we're all gonna have our hands full," Mark laughed. Tickling the baby, he bid the room farewell.

MIMIMI

Meredith and Izzie were sitting on the couch watching a movie with the kids. Suddenly, Izzie turned to Meredith.

"Mer? What did it feel like when you went into labor?"

"Um, at first it was like I had a knot in my back and then it started to get sharper. Why?" Meredith asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm having those back pains ten minutes apart," Izzie said.

_A/N: Please review! Hopefully I will post the next chapter later today or tomorrow._


	29. Chapter 28

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_

Chapter 28

Mark had just finished scrubbing out of surgery when he felt a slim body pressed against him. He instantly knew it was Addison. He had been able to avoid her, for the most part, since Izzie had been put on bed rest. This was the first time she had caught him alone, well as alone as they could be in a side hall way.

"Mmm, I bet you're horny," Addison purred. "Your wife's probably too miserable to do anything remotely sexual."

"You know, Addison, I don't _have_ to have sex all the time. Izzie and I have a relationship based on love and trust and understanding. I'm sorry you can't comprehend that, but I am not interested in you. I love my wife and I would never do to her what you did to Derek so back the hell off!" Mark snarled.

"But-" Addison started. She was interrupted by a deep voice calling out her name. Over Addison's shoulder, Mark saw a man about his height with short dark, slightly graying hair and steady hazel eyes. He wore a worn leather jacket, t-shirt, and torn jeans. His whole being screamed "California!"

"Pete, I take it?" Mark said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Pete asked, walking up to stand beside Addison.

"Mark. Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but you need to fix it and get her the hell away from me. This is not the real Addison and I have a feeling you're at the root of the insanity."

Before Pete could respond, Mark's pager went off. Without another word, he ran off.

MIMIMI

"What is it? What's wrong?" Mark asked skidding to a stop outside the specified OB/GYN room. Meredith and the kids were sitting patiently outside reading a book.

"Calm down," Meredith soothed. "Izzie's in labor. Alex is in there with her now."

"Daddy? Is Mommy gonna be ok?" Ella asked, tugging on her father's scrub leg.

"Of course she is, princess," Mark said, kneeling down to hug both of his children. "By this time tomorrow, you'll have both have a new brother and sister. Now, you guys stay with Aunt Mer and Nat and be very good. Daddy has to go be with Mommy, ok?"

Both children nodded in reluctant agreement. Mark kissed both of their foreheads before hurrying into the hospital room. Izzie was lying on the bed, once more hooked up to a fetal monitor, although this time her face was flushed and her hair was dark with sweat. Alex was studying a print out from the monitor.

"Hey, sunshine. I hear you decided to start the party without me," Mark teased tenderly, brushing a sweaty piece of hair out of her face and kissing her lips softly.

"_Your_ children decided to start the party, not me," Izzie grouched, just as another contraction hit. Without hesitating, Mark clasped Izzie's hand, letting her take out all the pain she could on his hand.

"How's she doing, Karev?" Mark asked as the contraction passed.

"She's not dilating well, and from what I can tell on the ultrasound, Baby Girl Sloan is turned so she can't get out of the uterus and her heart rate is dropping," Alex explained gravely. "I'm gonna need to do an emergency C-section. We need to get these babies out now."

MIMIMI

"Why did you leave?" Pete asked.

"I wanted to hurt you. Why did you ignore me?" Addison retorted.

"I wasn't ignoring you; I was reconsidering my view on our relationship," Pete defended.

"We had sex, Pete. We had friendly, no-strings attached sex," Addison said hoarsely.

"We had _really_ good sex, but it was more than that," Pete protested. "We connected on more than just a physical level and I was figuring out how to make us an "us" and how far I wanted to take that. I had just decided to propose to you when you left and it hurt. It hurt _a lot_."

"You were going to _propose_?" Addison choked out through tears. "And it's taken you over six months to come find me?"

"Like I said, it hurt that you left and I tried to forget you. I tried to convince myself that I was better off without you. I told myself you were too pushy and high-maintenance for it to work, but the truth is I missed you like crazy. I couldn't do anything without thinking about you. Sam and Naomi finally forced me to man up and come to beg you to come back and that's why I'm here. I need you, Addie," Pete confessed. "Come home."

Addison was just nodding in agreement when he saw Alex, Mark, and a surgical team pushing a gurney that held a very exhausted looking Izzie Sloan.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked, taking note of the grave set of Alex's and Mark's features.

"Complications with labor. I'm gonna need some help with this one. I'd like you to scrub in, if that's alright with Izzie and Mark?" Alex said, glancing at his friends.

Before Mark could reply, Izzie gritted out breathlessly, "My babies need the best, and you guys are the best. Whatever issues we have, the health of the babies comes first. Scrub in and help Alex if he needs you."

Glancing at Mark for confirmation, which he gave, Addison joined Alex in the scrub room as Mark helped the nurses wheel Izzie into the delivery room. Pete was left to wait in the hallway.

MIMIMI

"Alright, Izzie, we're gonna get your little boy out first. You're fully dilated, so you're gonna need to give us a couple of really good pushes, alright?" Alex coached, taking his place at the foot of the bed. Addison was closely monitoring the heart rate of twin two; they were prepared to go in for her as soon as her brother was out. Taking a few deep breaths and strengthening her hold on Mark's hand, Izzie nodded. As the next wave of pain surged through her, she bore down for all she was worth.

"That's it, sunshine, you're doing great," Mark murmured against her ear. "I love you so much. You're a rock star. Come on, you're almost there."

"No more babies, Mark. After this, we're done!" Izzie snarled. Mark laughed as the pain subsided for the moment.

"Good, I don't think my hand would survive another one of these. We need these to feed the kids we've got," Mark teased, kissing Izzie tenderly. Just as he drew back, another contraction hit. Again, Izzie pushed with all of her might while Mark whispered sweet nothings and words of comfort in her ear.

"Alright, Iz. I can see the head," Alex said. "On this next one, I'm gonna need you to push for all your worth."

Moments later, amid Izzie's bellows of pain, McSteamy Jr. screamed his way into the world at 6 lbs. 7 oz.

"Alright," Addison said, as the anesthesiologist quickly numbed Izzie's abdomen. "Let's get in there and get that little girl out to join the party."

_A/N: Please don't hate me and review! I love Pete and Addison, so I had to redeem her and bring him in. Hopefully I will post the next chapter later today or tomorrow._


	30. Chapter 29

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_

Chapter 29

"Mark? How's our little boy? Is he ok?" Izzie asked as Addison cut into her abdomen, trying to distract herself.

"He's perfect, Iz," Alex assured her. "He looks just like Mark, although he yells like you. As soon as we get this other little one out, you can hold him. Ok?"

"Mmmhmm," Izzie agreed bravely. "She's gonna be ok, right? She's gotta be ok. Please, Mark, tell me she'll be ok."

"She is gonna be just fine, sweetheart. She's your daughter, isn't she? She's got all of your fight and mine behind her. And she's got the best family a little girl could ask for," Mark said, tears stinging his eyes as he kissed Izzie's forehead reassuringly. He glanced up at Addison and Alex who were quickly working on Izzie's abdomen. He watched as they pulled out the motionless form of his baby girl.

"Alex? What's going on? Is she ok?" Mark asked. Alex didn't respond as he and Addison rushed the baby over to a warmer.

'Mark? What's wrong? What's going on?" Izzie asked, panic edging her voice.

"She's having a little trouble breathing," Mark said vaguely. Mark stroked Izzie's hair soothingly and prayed for several moments that felt like an eternity before he heard something he knew was the most beautiful sound in the world- the cry of his baby girl.

A few minutes later, Alex and Addison carried the two squirming, crying bundles of humanity to their parents. Mark took the tiny little girl, weighing only 5 lb. 6 oz. while Izzie cuddled their little boy close.

"What do you want to name them?" Izzie asked Mark as they gazed in awe at their children.

"You're asking me to name them?" Mark asked surprised.

"Well, I got to name the first, so I reserve veto power, but yes, you can name them," Izzie asserted.

"How about James Steven for that little man after my dad's middle name and your last name," Mark suggested.

"And your newest little princess?" Izzie asked, pleased with his choice for their son.

"Jocelyn Grace," Mark said softly, kissing her little forehead.

"Where did that come from?"

"Grace after my mother, and Jocelyn for herself," Mark explained.

"Welcome to the family, James Steven Sloan. Welcome to the family, Jocelyn Grace Sloan," Izzie murmured, kissing each newborn on the head before they were taken off for testing and she was taken to recovery.

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought I would be nice and not leave you in suspense. Don't worry, it's close to being over, but I still have some ends to tie up, so it's not over yet. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_


	31. Chapter 30

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_

Chapter 30

Addison quietly entered Izzie's recovery room to find Mark sitting by her side, holding her hand. At the sound of her footsteps, Mark looked up.

"Thank you," Mark murmured.

"It was the least I could do after I tried to sabotage your marriage. You didn't deserve that and I'm more sorry than you can ever know. I was… I was hurt and I felt dried up and old and I wanted to prove to myself that I was still attractive. So, I came here to seduce you and when I found that you had moved on, that you weren't still pining after me, it made me feel like I had to prove something to myself even more," Addison explained.

"I don't condone your actions, Addison, but I do understand them. In your position, I would have done something very similar. But you got past it and you were able to save my baby girl's life and for that I will always be grateful," Mark said.

"Me too," Izzie murmured sleepily, her eyes fluttering open. "What changed your mind?"

"Pete. He came to bring me home and confessed his undying love for me. We're leaving for L.A. in a few hours," Addison replied. "So, this is good-bye. Take care of those gorgeous kids of yours. You're lucky to have them."

"Thanks. Take care of yourself, and be happy, Addie," Mark said.

"She will be," Pete said from the doorway, holding out a hand, which Addison readily took.

MIMIMI

"Daddy! Daddy! Where is my new sister?" Ella demanded as Grayson led her, Hannah, and Caden into Izzie's hospital room.

"Ella! Ella! She's right here," Mark teased, scooping Ella up and bringing her over to the bassinets that were placed by Izzie's bed. Grayson, Caden and Hannah followed them. "Family, this handsome little guy is James Steven and Jocelyn Grace is the little princess next to him. Jamie, Joce, these are your big sisters Ella and Hannah, your big brother Caden, and your Grandpa."

"Wow, they're so little. Was I that little, Mommy?" Ella asked.

"Yup, you were a peanut. So was Hannah," Izzie replied, grinning. She caught Grayson studying the babies intently. "Does Grandpa want to hold his new grandbabies?"

"I'd like that very much," Grayson said gruffly. Mark indicated that his father should sit in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room. Once he was settled, Mark adroitly maneuvered both babies so that they were cuddled in their grandpa's arms. Tears formed in Grayson's eyes as he cuddled the two little bundles of joy.

"Did you know, the last baby I held like this was you, Mark?" Grayson confessed. "The only way you would go to sleep for months was to cuddle up against my chest and fall asleep there. I would lie on the couch watching sports and you would just pass out on my chest. Your mother got the biggest kick out of the big tough heart surgeon being a human baby bed. She would have loved to be here."

"I think Joce has her nose and mouth, don't you?" Mark said, blinking back his own tears.

"Yes, she does. I pray she has her strength and her innate grace too. I pray all my grandchildren have her ability to persevere and become whomever they are meant to be. I pray that they will always know that they are loved and supported no matter what road they choose to take in life."

The newly expanded family absorbed Grayson's words like a benediction. The advent of these new beings was the end of one bend in their journey and the beginning of a new one. And what a bend it would be.

_A/N: I know this is really short, but it just seemed a good way to end. Don't worry, there will be an epilogue : ) Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	32. Epilogue

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_

Epilogue

"I'm gonna get you, Nat Shepherd!" Jocelyn Sloan vowed, racing after the offending party. "I'll teach you to pull my hair!"

Nathaniel Shepherd, at the tender age of 4, was best friend of James Sloan and sworn enemy of his twin, the dainty Jocelyn Sloan. Nat was the image of his father, as Jamie was the image of his. Jocelyn, according to Grampa, was the image of her dear sweet grandma Grace, although she had all of her mother's spunk and fight.

As the chase ensued, Jamie was in fits of laughter. The adults were gathered on the deck at the Sloan's house. Ella was curled up on the steps reading _Little House on the Prairie_. Caden and his friend Michael were kicking a soccer ball back and forth. Hannah, who had just finished college and for whom the little gathering was in honor of, was canoodling with her current boyfriend in the shade of one of the trees. She was preparing to start at Stanford Law School in a few months.

Jocelyn chased Nat into the gazebo, which was covered in pink roses, her mommy's favorite flower, but he abruptly stopped in the middle. Joce stopped directly in front of him and prepared to berate him for pulling her beautiful brown curls when the villain did something most unexpected; Nat Shepherd leaned forward and placed a firm kiss right on little Joce Sloan's mouth.

After a minute of stunned silence, Joce turned and ran to her Daddy, looking thoroughly outraged.

"Daddy! That nasty Nat kissed me!" she burst out, thoroughly disgusted. Mark was just has stunned as his daughter had been moments ago. Then, he let out a heartfelt groan as he scooped his baby girl up and comforted her. Derek looked just as stunned, but Izzie and Meredith looked thoroughly amused.

"Looks like we may really be family someday, Iz," Meredith teased as she cuddled her two year old daughter Suzie.

"Uh-uh. No way, McDreamy Jr. is not coming anywhere near my daughter," Mark vowed.

NJNJNJ

"Grr!!!" 17-year-old Joce Sloan fumed as she stormed into the house one day after school.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Izzie asked, looking up from her baking. The house was quiet now that Ella and Caden were in medical school and Hannah was working as a family law attorney.

"That jerk-off Nat Shepherd is what's wrong. All he ever does is make-out with a new girl every week and brag about what an awesome swimmer he is. I hate him!" Joce swore vehemently.

"Are you sure you hate him?" Izzie asked. "Because your own brother is the same way and you don't have a problem with him.

"Nat isn't my brother. I _have_ to love Jamie," Joce explained.

"You know, your father used to make me just as angry when I first knew him. He was so arrogant and he used women like they were shirts," Izzie reminisced.

"Daddy changed, though. He's, like, the perfect guy, you know?"

"Oh, believe me, I know. But it took him a while to get there. And even when he was an infuriating narcissist, a part of me still fell in love with him. Do you think maybe you feel the same way about Nat?"

"No, I couldn't possibly…No. Definitely not."

Izzie just smiled the motherly omniscient smile.

NJNJNJ

"I hear there are inbreds this year," an eager female intern whispered to the black haired, blue-eyed man next to her. "Royally inbred."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently the Chief of Surgery and the Head of Neuro's son is in our year _and _he's the grandson of _the_ Ellis Grey. And then there are supposed to be twins in the program who's parents are the Head of Plastics and the Head of Pediatrics _and_ their grandfather is Grayson Sloan," the girl explained. "Talk about nepotism."

"Actually, my friends, Jamie and Jocelyn Sloan, and I got in on our own merit, not because of our parents' affiliation with the hospital," the man snapped. "Hi, I'm Nat Shepherd."

The girl gaped at him. A chuckle rumbled out of the extremely attractive brunette man at the next locker.

"Aw, come on, Shep. She didn't know," Jamie Sloan said, giving the girl a heart-melting grin. "I'm this rude lout's best friend, Jamie Sloan."

"I'm L-Lacy Parker," the girl stammered. The young woman at the locker next to her rolled her eyes.

"Jamie, turn off the McSteamy charm, at least on the first day. Hi, I'm Joce Sloan, Casanova's twin sister."

"What? No hello for your oldest and dearest friend?" Nat teased. Joce shot him a scathing look. "Aw, come on Sloan. When are you going to admit we're meant for each other?"

Before Joce's befuddled mind could come up with a response, she heard a stern voice call out "Sloan, Sloan, Shepherd, and O'Malley!"

The three interns followed the voice to a short, round young black woman with a menacing look on her face. Another attractive young male intern was already standing by her.

"I'm Dr. Bailey-Jones. I have 5 rules. Memorize them. Rule number 1. Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Trauma protocol. Phone lists. Pagers. Nurses will page you. You answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number 2. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop and don't complain. On call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number 3. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number 4. The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. Rule number five. When I move, you move. Any questions?"

"Umm, you wouldn't perhaps be the daughter of Miranda Bailey, would you?" Joce asked.

"Yes, I am. You're part of our group of legacies aren't you?" Dr. Bailey-Jones asked.

"Yes, ma'am. My brother, his dopey best friend and I are."

"Well then, since Dr. O'Malley is also a legacy, I expect to have the best interns in the building. Is that clear?"

The four nodded. Dr. Bailey-Jones began leading them through the hospital. The unknown fourth of their new group came up to introduce himself to her.

"Hi, I'm Joe O'Malley. You're Jocelyn Sloan, right?'

"Right. The brunette is my brother Jamie and the other one is our friend Nat. You're a legacy?"

"Yeah, both of my parents went through the program, although my dad finished up in New York because that's where Mom did her fellowship. Do you want to have a drink with me?"

"Wow, you're forward. Umm, yeah, sure. There's a little bar across the street that a family friend owns. Meet you there after our shift is over?"

"Sure."

NJNJNJ

"Wow, I've never felt so worn out," Joce remarked as she gratefully sat down on a bar stool with Joe O'Malley sitting next to her.

"Hey, it's my favorite new intern. How're you doing, sweetheart?" the now white haired Joe asked as he came over to the couple. He had just finished serving Jamie and Nat.

"I'm great, Uncle Joe. This is Joe O'Malley. He's with Jamie, Nat, and me in the surgical program."

"O'Malley. You're not George and Callie's kid are you?"

"Yeah, I am. Umm, could I get a beer?"

"Sure, sure. Damn, but you take after your mom. I can't see a hint of George in you. Club soda, Joce?"

"Thanks, Uncle Joe," Joce replied with a grin. She sat and chatted with Joe O'Malley for the better part of an hour before she caught sight of Nat shooting glares their way.

"So, you wanna go back to my place or what?" Joe asked, his intentions clear in the way his hand was running up and down her thigh and the way he leaned in to smell her neck.

"Ummm, you know, I think I'll pass," Joce replied as diplomatically as possible. "I don't go home with guys I barely know. In fact, I really don't go home with guys at all, at least not without an engagement ring on my finger."

"Aw, come on, you know you want to come and have a little fun with me," Joe protested, his hand moving towards her breast. Before it reached its destination, he was pulled off his stool and shoved towards the door.

"She said no, asshole," Nat growled. Glaring, Joe slinked out.

"You ok?" Nat asked, his big hand cupping Joce's flushing cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Nat," Joce said; praying her heart wasn't in her eyes. It was, however, and Nat read in those deep blue depths all that he hoped. Giving her the McDreamy grin, he leaned down and kissed her.

NJNJNJ

"Uncle Mark, I'd like your permission to marry Joce," Nat said, bursting into his uncle's home office a little over a year later.

"Wh-what?" Mark stammered, looking thoroughly broadsided. "Since when are you and Joce a couple?"

"We've been seeing each other secretly for a year and I can't take the secrecy anymore. I want the whole world to know that I love her and she's mine and she's finally said yes, if you'll give your blessing," Nat rambled, sounding very much like his mother.

"You hurt her and your father will help me make it so no one can find the body. Are we clear?" Mark said, sounding a little breathless with surprise.

"Yes sir."

NJNJNJ

Nat and Joce smiled at each other like they were the only two people in the world. The gazebo was filled with pink roses as the minister began the ceremony that had all parties tearing up with joy.

"Dearly beloved…."

NJNJNJ

"Nathaniel Grey Shepherd, you are never laying your hands on me again, do you hear me? No more sex, no more babies!" Joce bellowed, her face red with exertion.

"Whatever you say, angel, I love you, you're doing so great. Just one more big push alright?" Nat soothed.

NJNJNJ

"Family, meet Marcus Derek Shepherd and Meredith Isobel Shepherd," Nat announced proudly.

"They're beautiful" was the proud pronouncement from both grandmothers.

"You're gonna have your hands full with this one," Mark said, indicating his grandson. "He's baby McSteamy _and _McDreamy."

Heaven help the females of the world was the general consensus of the very happy family.

THE END!

P.S. Caden became a cardiothoracic surgeon and married a kindergarten teacher who he was, of course, madly in love with. Ella became a plastic surgeon and married another plastic surgeon who was just like her daddy. Hannah married her law partner. All of them had kids and populated the world with beautiful children. Suzie Shepherd became a neuro surgeon like her parents and brother. Joce is an OB/GYN and Neo-natal specialist like her Uncle Alex.

_A/N: Tear! Tear! It's over. This writing exercise that took on a life of it's own is finally complete. I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers. Please let me know what you think! Thank you to maragirl for catching my goof in my earlier posting. _


	33. Epilogue 2AN

Epilogue 2/AN

I am a terrible writer. It's been 3 months and I just realized I left James out of the epilogue. Jamie became a pediatric surgeon like his mom and was a great favorite with all of his patients. After spending most of their lives picking at each other, Jamie wooed and wed Suzie Shepherd. They worked side by side with their parents and siblings, making SGH a family operation (no pun intended). The Sloans and the Shepherds ended up with 15 grandchildren between them. Holidays were never dull and life was sweet. And they lived happily ever after!

If you enjoyed "Changed for Good" I have a new original story that I'm working on posted on under the same pen name. It's titled "The Balcony." Any and all reviews are welcome. I'm gearing up to go for a novel length story, so any encouragement will help. Thanks again for all of your support of "Changed for Good!"


End file.
